


Sins of a Father

by Sheepie



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, And when I say violence I mean it, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF!Eggsy, BAMF!Merlin, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eggsy and Merlin are parents, Established Relationship, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending, Harry Hart is Dead, Heavy Angst, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Merwin, On Hiatus, Protective Kingsman, Rimming, Smut, Torture, honey pot, like you're going to have to work for the happy ending, not to MC, really when I say smut I mean it, tags may chance in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes your sins can't be washed away; they can only be payed with flesh and blood. When Merlin's skeletons don't stay hidden in the closet, it's Eggsy and their son who will pay.</p><p>{Alternatively: When Merlin and Eggsy are married, have a child, and someone was dumb enough to kidnap him. Now they'll tear apart all of London and the United States in order to get their son back.}</p><p>
  <b>on hiatus</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ana for editing!
> 
> Chapter title and song lyrics from "Beside You" by Phildel

**Chapter One**

Beside You

_“When there’s nothing but dark and sound,_

_I will be beside you._

_When there’s nothing but the long way ‘round,_

_I will be beside you._

_In my simplified world, we’re a boy and a girl._

_In my house on the hill there is room for you still.”_

_Beside You - Phildel_

If there was one thing Eggsy hated more than the megalomaniac villains and cutthroat criminals he dealt with on a daily basis, it was dealing with the parents at his son’s nursery. There were some days Eggsy would rather go toe to toe with a drug lord than have to talk to Temperance Wesley one more time. The woman had the personality of a wet piece of cardboard.

Merlin knew how to deal with these people better than Eggsy. Eggsy always ended up chafed and frustrated, feeling like an outsider—it never failed to amaze Eggsy how stuck up people could be. There were far too many Charlie Heskeths in the world.

Eggsy parked his Macan S Turbo and climbed out of the car, purposely avoiding eye contact with the other parents going to pick up their children at St. Barton’s Academy.

 “Gary,” Temperance called.

Eggsy flinched, his shoulders stiffening as he looked back at the blond woman. Temperance briskly cut across the parking lot, making a beeline for Eggsy. He bit back a sigh and closed his car door.

 “How can I help y’ Temperance?” Eggsy asked, her wince not going unnoticed. Eggsy didn’t try to hide his accent, even if he was dressed in a bespoke suit that probably cost more than Temperance’s car.

 “You haven’t signed up for the bake sale out. I wanted to see what you were bringing,” Temperance stated, stopping next to Eggsy. She brushed curly blond strands from her pretty face, offering a smile that was about as real as the botox in her forehead, and studied him with sharp eyes.

Eggsy glanced at his watch, wondering how mad Merlin would be if he used an amnesia dart on the woman. “Right, the bake sale,” Eggsy said evasively. “Well, you see, Alec is really the baker, and he’s swamped with work.”

 “It’s required that all parents participate,” Temperance sniffed. “I’ll put you down for a dozen cupcakes.”

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing back a slew of curses he wanted to hurl at the pestering woman. Facing an entire KGB syndicate would be better than this. “That’ll be fine,” Eggsy said through clenched teeth.

Temperance straightened her cream blazer and flashed him a pleased look. “Wonderful. I’ll see you Saturday.” She walked off before Eggsy could respond.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and followed behind her, ready to collect Harry and be on his way. Harry let go of his teacher’s hand as Eggsy approached and flew down the stairs, running straight for his father. Eggsy crouched down and opened his arms, bracing himself as Harry crashed into his chest.

 “Dad!” The three year old cried cheerfully. Eggsy scooped him up as he stood, settling Harry on his hip.

 “How was your day, ‘Arry? Were ya good for Ms. Penny?” Eggsy asked, fussing over a wisp of blond hair that fell into Harry’s gray eyes.

 “He was a perfect gentleman,” Ms. Penny assured, meeting Eggsy at the base of the stone stairs. She was a matronly woman of forty, dressed in the school’s colors of navy and goldenrod. She smoothed her hands down the front her ankle length skirt and smiled fondly at Harry. “I wish all my students could be as well behaved as him.”

 “Gets it from his da,” Eggsy said with a proud chuckle. He kissed Harry’s forehead. “Did y’ ‘ave fun today?”

 “Yes,” Harry said, bouncing energetically on Eggsy’s hip. “Look what I did.” Harry struggled to reach his book bag.

Eggsy opened it up for him and reached in, drawing out a loose piece of paper. “This it?” Eggsy looked at the sheet and whistled. It was a set of complex math problems solved correctly. The problems were third year level equations. “Oh my days, will y’ look at that? Da is goin’ to be proud of y’. That’s my smart lil man.”

Harry beamed up at Eggsy, his chubby cheeks dimpling, and reached for him with wiggling fingers. Harry hugged Eggsy tightly around the neck. Eggsy slipped the math sheet back in the book bag and turned to Ms. Penny. “Thanks again. See y’ tomorrow.”

Temperance stormed down the stairs, tugging her screaming daughter behind her.  Eggsy and Ms. Penny watched the scene, Eggsy feeling bad for the little girl as Temperance spun around and seethed, “Wait till your father hears about this.”

Eggsy shook his head and carried Harry to his Porsche. The small SUV didn’t look like your typical parent car, but it was one of the safest vehicles in the world—the other being Merlin’s own Cayenne. Merlin had tricked out the Macan, replacing the paneling and windows with bullet proof material, and adding a few additional features to make sure that no harm would come to either Harry or Eggsy.

Eggsy had teased Merlin that he was being paranoid when the tech wizard informed him of the upgrade. Merlin had just kissed his forehead and whispered, “Is it wrong to want to protect my heart?”

Eggsy secured Harry in his car seat and climbed into the black SUV. Harry reached into the side compartment and pulled out one of the many books that were stashed away for him, dragging the beginner chapter book into his lap. Eggsy smiled into the rearview mirror, enjoying a few moments of watching his son absorb himself in the story, before Eggsy finally started the car and left.

* * * *

They arrived at the Kingsman estate a little after four. Eggsy walked into Merlin’s office without knocking, his hand firmly wrapped around Harry’s. Harry let go of Eggsy as soon as they entered the room, but didn’t rush to see his other father. He knew to wait until Merlin greeted them. Eggsy settled his hand on top of his son’s head, absently stroking his silken hair.

 “There will be a door on your right that leads to a stairwell. Follow it up and a helicopter will be waiting for you on the roof,” Merlin said. The bright fluorescent lights that hung from the ceiling reflected off the back of Merlin’s polished scalp. He faced six monitors, each one displaying different statistics and information.

Eggsy never minded finding Merlin like this. It gave him time to enjoy Merlin’s broad shoulders and well-muscled back, which he insisted on hiding beneath cashmere jumpers. The green jumper—the one with the brown leather shoulder pads—stretched along the length of his shoulders, the fabric a little threadbare from how often Merlin wore it.

 “Good job, Gawain. I’ll see you when you return, lad,” Merlin said. He removed his glasses and set them down on the table, then turned around in his chair and looked at Eggsy and Harry. “Hello darlings.”

Merlin stood and came around his desk as Harry flew into his arms, shouting, “Da!”

Merlin hoisted Harry up in a great bear hug, flashing the toddler one of his rare smiles—it was a smile that was reserved just for Eggsy and Harry, an unguarded turn of his lips, which reached all the way to his smoky eyes and filled them with brilliant sunlight. Eggsy lived for those smiles.

 “Did everything go well with Gawain?” Eggsy asked, walking over to Merlin. He set a hand against his husband’s chest and kissed his cheek. “Harry has something to show you.”

 “He does? What do you have, lad?” Merlin asked, shifting Harry so he could take a look at the boy. Eggsy slipped Harry’s book bag off and held it up for him to open. Harry pulled out his math paper and handed it to his father, his toothy smile proud. Merlin took a look at the paper, eyebrows raised high. “Harry, this is splendid. Absolutely splendid. Good job, son.”

Harry preened at the praise—he was most certainly Eggsy’s child, always seeking approval—and wiggled out of Merlin's’ grasp. “Can I work on my app now?”

 “Oi, no app building until after dinner,” Eggsy admonished, though he couldn’t stop his grin. Harry may have his thirst for praise, but he got Merlin’s technical prowess. Harry gave Eggsy his best puppy face, his bottom lip jutted out in a tremulous pout. Eggsy bopped his nose with a finger. “I invented that look, kid. Don’t work on me.”

Kay entered the office, brandishing a dossier in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. “Merlin I wanted to speak to you about this mission—oh, hello Eggsy.” Kay stopped, green eyes running over the family, before settling on Merlin, whose expression once more hardened into his usual severity.

Eggsy poked Merlin’s side. “Stop acting like the big bad wolf.”

Kay shook his head and held out the dossier. “I was reading over the transcript of these e-mails, and something doesn’t add up. I’m leaving tomorrow for D.C., but I wanted to go over these with you before you left for the night. Do you have a few moments?”

Merlin exchanged a look with Eggsy. For Harry’s sake, they tried to cut work off by five and return home together. Establishing a stable life for Harry was important to them. But Eggsy knew that sacrifices had to be made for the sake of the world, and that some things were a little more important than a steady family dinner, so he kissed Merlin’s cheek and said, “Y’ go over this, I’m going to take Harry to the gym. Come get us when you’re done and we’ll head home.”

Merlin sighed, but nodded. Eggsy shrugged Harry’s book bag over his shoulder and took his son’s hand. “Have a good assignment, Kay.”

 “See you, Galahad.” Kay raised his mug in salute. Eggsy walked out as Kay handed Merlin the files.

* * * *

Eggsy let Harry play on some of the gym equipment while they waited for Merlin to finish with Kay. Harry walked cautiously on the low balance beam, Eggsy hovering nearby, hands extended out to catch the boy if he fell. The beam was only a few inches above the ground, but a protective urge clutched onto Eggsy’s heart with sharp talons.

 “You know, he’s going to have to figure out how to do it without you watching him,” Roxy, crossing the blue mat to them. She was dressed in a pair of black workout clothes, her blond hair gathered on top of her head in a tight ponytail. “How’s my handsome man?”

Harry jumped down from the beam and ran for Roxy, wrapping his arms around her legs tightly. “Aunt Roxy!”

 “Ain’t y’ supposed to be out in Munich? Thought Arthur sent’cha on a mission,” Eggsy said, though he wasn’t complaining. It was good to see his best friend. The last few missions they had had made it hard for their schedules to sync up. Eggsy had started to feel withdrawals coming on.

 “Got back a little while ago. I just finished debriefing with Arthur, thought I’d come here and get rid of some pent up energy before I headed home to Amelia.” Roxy crouched down to hug Harry properly. “My lord, you’ve gotten big Harry.”

Harry planted a kiss on Roxy’s cheek, his face turning bright red as soon as he did it. Roxy’s eyes grew wide, before softening endearingly. “Oh no, we have another shameless flirt.”

Eggsy grinned cheekily, rocking on the back of his heels. “What can I say? Like father, like son.”

Roxy pecked Harry’s cheek, much to the boy’s embarrassment, and stood. “I figured you’d be gone. Merlin still working?”

 “Kay had a few questions. I didn’t even realize he’d been assigned something, especially since he just got cleared for active duty again. Do y’ know what’s going on?” Eggsy asked. Harry wandered back to the balance beam. Eggsy watched him out of the corner of his eye.

 “Well I heard him talking to Arthur before I went in for my debriefing. They’re sending both him and Bors. I guess there’s been some kind of internal struggle with the President’s Guards and Washington requested some assistance. Adams wasn’t happy, but when is that arse ever?”

 “Christ, that man is a right prick,” Eggsy said, shaking his head.  
 He’d dealt with the second-in-command once, and it’d been enough. Adams had come in to act as a temporary Arthur until a new one was elected. It had taken over half Eggsy’s fellow Kingsmen to keep him from killing the American agent after the man had insulted Harry Hart. Eggsy’s throat swelled with emotions at the memory. Merlin had broken the man’s nose. Eggsy didn’t know if he’d ever seen Merlin so mad before. He was sure that if Bedivere hadn’t restrained him, Merlin would have killed Adams. No one talked about Harry like that, ever.

Adams had done everything in his power to get back at Merlin, starting by denying Eggsy a position as a knight. For months Eggsy had been restricted from going onto Kingsman estate property. Merlin had been livid, demanding that the banishment be lifted immediately. Eggsy had been a right mess, still torn apart by his mentor’s death, forced to deal with Dean, and not sure what he was supposed to do. His only comfort came from Roxy and Merlin, who’d taken to letting Eggsy stay at his house—Eggsy just couldn’t go back to Dean, he couldn’t.

It was only after Percival had been elected as the new Arthur that Eggsy had finally been instated as the new Galahad. The knighting had been bittersweet, and Eggsy had broken down in Merlin’s arms that night, after the surprisingly simple ceremony.

 _I guess I should be grateful for one thing._ If Adams hadn’t been such a raging dick, Eggsy would have never realized how much he cared for Merlin, and he doubted they’d have opened up about their feelings. Merlin would have carried on quietly, refusing to act on his desires in honor of his best friend, and Eggsy would have been consumed by his guilt over Harry’s death to ever do anything.

 “Yes, well hopefully it isn’t anything too serious. I know they recently lost an agent,” Roxy said, expression growing grave.

 “I’m sure it’s nothin’.” Even though he said it, a small needling feeling prickled at the back of Eggsy’s neck. If there were problems in the President’s Guard, there was always a possibility of it bleeding over into Kingsman.

Merlin walked through the gym doors, laptop bag hanging across his chest. He regarded Roxy with a curt nod. “Lancelot. Did your mission go well?”

 “No injuries this go-round,” Roxy said. “Though I did have to escort this rather annoying starlet.”

Merlin smirked. “I know how fond you are of escort missions.”

Roxy snorted derisively. “Right, they’re my absolute favorite. Off, are you?”

 “Harry, come along,” Merlin called, holding a hand out for Eggsy to take. Eggsy wrapped his hand around Merlin’s, their fingers interlocking. He stroked Merlin’s wedding band, the warm metal smooth along the pad of his thumb.

They’d been together for almost eight years, and out of those, they’d been married for five. It was hard to believe how quickly time flew by. There were some moments when Eggsy stopped in his tracks, overwhelmed with a sense that just yesterday V-Day happened. It took him a few minutes to regain his equilibrium. It was always easier to work through the panic when Merlin was around to guide him, keeping his timber low and soothing.

Harry hurried over to his parents, taking Eggsy’s hand and waving goodbye to Roxy. “Bye Aunt Roxy!”

“Bye, Harry love!” Roxy called.

* * * *

After dinner, Eggsy let Harry work on his app for an hour. While Eggsy cleaned the kitchen, Merlin sat with Harry at the kitchen table, helping only when the boy asked. J.B. laid beneath Harry’s chair, face tucked in his paws. Eggsy stopped to watch, overwhelmed by a great swell of emotion that ballooned in his chest. A rightness settled over him—this was where he belonged, where he always belonged. Everything that happened to him had been leading to this moment.

 “I love you,” Eggsy stated abruptly.

Merlin looked up, cocking one dark eyebrow. Eggsy could get lost in his eyes—they were the color of starlight and smoke, a shade of gray that seemed inhuman. Every morning he waited until Merlin opened his eyes. It was only then that Eggsy’s day could start.

 “I love you too, pet,” Merlin said. His gaze softened and a gentle smile— _Eggsy’s smile_ —curled along his kissable lips.

Eggsy swallowed, turning around and busying himself with the dishes. He didn’t know what came over him, but he just needed to tell Merlin, needed to let the man know how important he was. He heard Merlin murmur something to Harry, and then a chair scrape, but Eggsy didn’t turn around, he kept himself busy with scrubbing the pan they used for the lasagna.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and drew him back against a solid steel chest. Eggsy sighed contently, tipping his head to the side. Merlin peppered a line of kisses along the exposed expanse of neck, murmuring into the curve of Eggsy’s shoulder, “Is everything alright, my love?”

No one would believe that Merlin was fond of pet names. He only used them when no one was around, when his defensive walls could finally be lowered. Eggsy dropped the scrubbing pad and said, “It’s nothing.” Eggsy lifted Merlin’s left hand, his soaked fingers slipping along Merlin’s palm. He fiddled with Merlin’s fingers, spreading them out, before he dropped a kiss on Merlin’s ring finger.

Merlin cupped Eggsy’s face with his free hand, tipping his head so that he could kiss Eggsy. As soon as their lips touch, a very loud, “ewww” echoed behind them.

Merlin chuckled and broke contact, calling, “Eyes on the tablet, brat.”

Eggsy snorted, patting Merlin’s hand. “Go help him. When I’m finished, we can ship him off to bed and I can show y’ just how much I love y’.”

Merlin growled, nipping at his ear. The sound sent a sharp bolt of desire through Eggsy’s stomach. He could feel the swell of Merlin’s impressive erection against his ass. Oh, he would most definitely be showing Merlin how much he adored him.

Merlin waited a moment, collecting himself, before he returned to Harry’s side. When Eggsy finished cleaning the dishes, he took Harry upstairs for a bath, and then shuffled his grumbling son to bed. Harry rubbed sleepily at his eyes and whined, “But I’m not tired. Can’t I work a little longer?”

 “Christ, you’re your father’s son. Bunch of workaholics, y’ are. No, y’ can’t. How about I read to y’ instead?” Eggsy picked up a copy of _Howl’s Moving Castle_ and settled into a seat beside Harry’s bed. It only took a few pages for the boy to fall asleep. Eggsy marked the spot with a bookmark and put the novel away.

When he returned downstairs, Merlin was waiting for him with a glass of merlot. J.B. slept in his doggy bed in the corner, snuffling the old cushion. Eggsy joined Merlin on the couch, which stood out in the rather modishly decorated flat. When they bought their home, Eggsy insisted they have a comfortable couch. Merlin could decorate anyway he wanted, but Eggsy needed somewhere comfortable to crash when he was waiting for Merlin to get home. The expensive artworks that were showcased on the white walls were slowly replaced with family photos and portraits. Monets were taken down, and family vacations and wedding photos were hung in the paintings’ stead.

 “J.B. has already been walked.” Merlin draped an arm around Eggsy and drew him close. “Did he give you any trouble?”

 “He wanted to come back down and work. I think we have Kingsmans’ future Merlin in our presence.”

 Merlin took a sip of wine, and Eggsy knew he was trying to hide a proud smile. Eggsy stretched up, trailing his lips along the sharp line of Merlin’s jaw. “You don’t have to look so pleased.”

 Merlin turned his head, catching Eggsy’s mouth in a searing kiss. Eggsy nearly dropped his wine glass, caught off guard by the white hot brush of lips and trace of teasing tongue. Eggsy shifted closer, bringing one leg up to sling it over Merlin’s thighs.

 Merlin reached back, setting his wine glass on the end table. He took Eggsy’s untouched glass and repeated the movement. Both of his large hands came up, cupping Eggsy’s head, his fingers spanned across Eggsy’s cheek. Merlin kissed him as if he were going to consume Eggsy, with teeth and tongue, tasting and savoring every centimeter Eggsy gave him.

 Eggsy fell back on the couch, dragging Merlin on top of him. Merlin shifted, bracing one arm on the cushion beside Eggsy’s head. He rolled his hips, his erection rocking into Eggsy’s. Eggsy tipped his head back, sighing as sweet friction sparked across his groin. He spread his legs, letting one drop off the side of the couch.

Merlin attacked Eggsy’s throat, leaving a scorching path over his jugular. Eggsy grabbed onto Merlin’s head, fingers rubbing over smooth skin, and clutched him close.

 “Shit, Alec,” Eggsy moaned, arching up and meeting the shallow thrust of Merlin’s hips. His eyes fluttered closed. Eggsy suddenly remembered his conversation with Temperance, and as Merlin worked the knot of Eggsy’s tie, Eggsy said, “Oh, before I forget, I need y’ to make a dozen cupcakes for Harry’s bake sale by Saturday.”

Merlin paused, pushing up to look down at Eggsy with a disgruntled glare. “Really, pet? You choose now to bring this up?”

Eggsy blinked at him, offering a sheepish smile. “Wot? I’d forget if I didn’t tell y’ now.”

Merlin snorted and leaned back down, kissing Eggsy within an inch of his life. “I can think of something much better to do with this mouth of yours, you cheeky little thing.”

Eggsy groaned, digging his fingers into Merlin’s scalp. “Oh, and wot’s that?”

Merlin traced his index finger along Eggsy’s bottom lip. He met Eggsy’s gaze, his pupils wide with lust, his mouth swollen and flushed, glistening in the lamplight. “I’m going to fill that tight little hole of yours with a plug, and then feed ye my cock,” Merlin growled, his words thickening, his accent rough and heavy, burning through Eggsy like a fine scotch. “Ye want my cock, love?”

 “Yes,” Eggsy groaned, trying to raise his hips to meet Merlin’s, but Merlin shifted away, not allowing him the connection. He whimpered, desperate for the man’s touch. His entire body vibrated with the need to feel Merlin’s hands.

Merlin lowered his mouth to Eggsy’s ear ordered huskily, “Say it.”

 “Christ, want yer cock, Alec. I _need_ it. Want it so bad,” He latched onto a spot of Merlin’s neck, sucking greedily, determined to leave a mark—a reminder of the night, to show that Merlin was his, that this man belonged to Eggsy, body and soul.

Merlin groaned, finally allowing Eggsy to hump against him, rutting like a dog in heat. Merlin stroked his hair with a shaky chuckle, “Alright, my pet. I’ll feed ye my cock, and then I’ll fuck ye till you can’t even remember your name.”

He rose off Eggsy, much to Eggsy dismay, and gently patted Eggsy’s hip. “Come on, to the room.”

Eggsy stood and shifted his cock in his pants, painfully hard. He went up stairs, knowing Merlin would follow after he set the alarm. No one would ever be able to penetrate their home. Merlin had set up a state of the art alarm system. If by chance someone managed to hack into the system and actually enter the house—a possibility so slim, that it was likely the US would colonize on Mars first—there were caches of weapons and specialized tools hidden throughout the flat.

J.B. followed Eggsy up the stairs, collar jingling with each step. Eggsy smiled at the old pug. He stopped at Harry’s room and peeked inside to check on his son, who snuggled into his bed, clutching a stuffed terrier. J.B. slipped through the crack in the door and hopped into Harry’s bed, turning three times and scratching at the comforter before flopping down unceremoniously and going to sleep.

 “Lazy pug,” Eggsy chuckled, shutting the door.

Eggsy stripped out of his suit once he was in his bedroom, sighing in relief as his prick was freed from its tight confines, and dropped it on the chair in the corner. He folded back the cream comforter and crawled into bed, rolling onto his back and nestling into the mountain of pillows. He palmed his cock half-heartedly, rubbing his thumb along the fat head and down the shaft, coaxing out a dribble of precum.

Merlin entered, stopping in the doorway at the sight of Eggsy. His nostrils flared, as if he were scenting the room, and his eyes narrowed, closing in on Eggsy. Eggsy spread his legs farther apart, digging his heels into the mattress and raising his hips slightly to give Merlin a better view.

 “I don’t believe that was part of the instructions,” Merlin stated, the hunger warring across his face not leaking into his controlled tone.

Eggsy let go, flopping onto the bed with a whine. “Y’ were takin’ too long.”

 “Impatient as the day I met you,” Merlin chided and closed the distance between them with smooth economic strides, his long legs eating up the space as if it were up for mass consumption.

Merlin unzipped his sweater and dropped it onto the ground. Eggsy fisted his hands into the sheets at his side, his cock bobbing between his legs, begging to be touched as Merlin stripped in front of him. Inch by inch, delicious skin was revealed—his chiseled chest, artfully decorated in a large tattoo that started a little above the wrist, ran up his right arm, across his shoulders and back, and around to the other arm, creating protective armor of inked fractals and geometric designs.

“’m not impatient,” Eggsy managed to get out when his tongue was no longer stuck to the roof of his mouth. “Now, I remember sumfin about feeding me yer cock?”

Merlin pulled his belt out with a swift tug, the leather snapping to the side. He grinned down at Eggsy, bearing rows of white teeth. “Oh ye insatiable tart. Can’t wait to taste Daddy’s cock, can ye?”

Eggsy shuddered and scooted down the bed, until his feet fell over the side and landed on the ornamental rug. Merlin toed out of his shoes as he let Eggsy guide him into the space between his knees. Eggsy unsnapped Merlin’s pants and slowly dragged down the zipper. He kissed Merlin’s navel, eyes rolled up to watch the desire flicker across Merlin’s face.

Merlin cupped the back of Eggsy’s head, nails scraping along his scalp and scattering sparks cross his nerves.

“Do y’ know wot I want?” Eggsy asked. He licked a broad stripe up the hard mounds of Merlin’s abdomen.

“What?” Merlin groaned, tightening his grip in Eggsy’s hair.

“I want to sit at yer feet while y’ work, yer cock in my mouth,” Eggsy purred. He hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Merlin’s trousers. “I wouldn’t blow y’, just suckle, nursing it nice and slow. Spend the entire day tasting yer prick, my mouth available for y’ to fuck whenever y’ wanted. I can be Daddy’s pretty little toy.”

“Fuck,” Merlin growled, the single word so thick and garbled by his accent, that Eggsy could barely make sense of the primal noise. Merlin nudged Eggsy’s back. “You filthy minx. I might just let you do that one day, if you’re good for me. You going to be good?”

Eggsy scratched his nails down Merlin’s chest, inching closer to Merlin’s pants. Merlin caught him around the wrists with a vise grip. Eggsy whined. “I can be _real_ good.”

“Turn around, love.” Merlin ordered, letting go of Eggsy.

Eggsy obeyed, moving up on the bed so he lay flat on his stomach. Merlin gave his bottom a light smack, immediately kneading the flesh afterwards. “I’m going to put the plug in you now, all right?”

Eggsy nodded with a groan. Merlin crossed the room to their walk-in closet. No sooner he vanished into the closet, did Harry knock on the door and called, “Da!”

Merlin’s head popped out of the closet, eyes alert. He looked at Eggsy, who bit back a groan, trying to regain some semblance of composure.

“Yes Harry?” Merlin asked. He stepped out of the closet and zipped up his trousers. Merlin didn’t answer the door until Eggsy was under the blankets, naked body hidden. Eggsy nodded to Merlin, and Merlin cracked the door. “What’s wrong, son?”

“I saw something outside,” Harry said.

“I’m sure it was just the tree. Do you want me to go check?” Merlin asked.

Harry shook his head. “Can I sleep with you?”

Eggsy swallowed a scream of frustration. Merlin looked over his shoulder at Eggsy with a pained expression. Eggsy covered his mouth, trying to stave off a laugh—it wasn’t funny, he was painfully hard and gagging to be filled up by Merlin—but Merlin looked so ridiculous, as if someone had just offered him the latest iPhone and then dropped it right in front of him.

“Of course y’ can, love,” Eggsy said. “Go get yer pup.”

While Merlin went with Harry to get his stuffed dog, Eggsy took the opportunity to pull on some blue silken pajama bottoms. He closed his eyes, thinking of a naked Chester King in several compromising position. _Oh that’s a nasty image._ His erection went down.

Merlin returned with Harry and they piled into the bed, Harry tucked between them. J.B. trotted in a few moments later, pacing the floor for a moment, seeming to build himself up, before he jumped up onto the bed. He didn’t quite make it and had to kick his feet and scramble up the mattress. When he did make it on the bed, he flopped with a wheeze and fell back to sleep.

Eggsy turned off the light. He shifted, rolling to face Merlin, Harry curled into his side. Moonlight streamed in through the window, cutting a blade of silver across the bed. Harry clutched the stuffed terrier tightly, already fast asleep.

“Was there anything out there?” Eggsy asked.

“I didn’t see anything. He probably saw a shadow or car light.” Merlin reached across their son and dusted his fingers along Eggsy’s cheek. “Later, yeah?”

Eggsy laughed softly. “Yeah.” He kissed Merlin’s fingertips. “Do y’ know how happy I am?”

Merlin flattened his hand, cupping Eggsy’s face. He stroked his thumb along Eggsy’s bottom lip, applying enough pressure for Eggsy to open his mouth. “Did I ever tell you about the first time I saw you?”

“Y’ mean when you gave us that bit about body bags?” Eggsy chuckled, reaching up to cradle his hand over Merlin’s. “No. Wot about it?”

“As soon as I saw you, I thought to myself: there is an amazing boy. He’s going to do great things and I want to be there, every moment.” Merlin shook his head, withdrawing his hand. They kept their tones hushed, whispering over Harry’s head. “I was awestruck by your beauty—and those god awful clothes.”

“Oi,” Eggsy snapped, then winced and said softer, “oi, my clothes were fine. Y’ like my trackies and you know it.”

“Mm,” Merlin hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. “Every time you passed a test, I was prouder and prouder. I thought, soon. Soon I can ask this gorgeous creature out. And the parachute test?”

Eggsy still got chills thinking about the moment Merlin told him to whisper into his ear. He’d never been more scared and horny at the same time in his life.

“You were such a cheeky little shit,” Merlin teased.

“Y’ know, I never knew y’d liked me for that long,” Eggsy said, frowning. “Why’d y’ never mention it before?”

“Because you were so smitten with Harry, I didn’t want to get in the way. I guess I never thought I had a chance.”

Eggsy had made peace with Harry’s death years ago. Yes, he still got a pang in his heart when he thought of his mentor. He couldn’t say that he’d been in love with Harry—Eggsy had never gotten the chance to explore that possibility. What saddened him the most was the _almost_. They were _almost_ a couple. They were _almost_ in love. They were a possibility that had become the impossible sooner than Eggsy wanted.

“Alec,” Eggsy murmured, taking Merlin’s hand and kissing his palm. “This is the life I want. Y’ are all I want. I wouldn’t change anything that lead to this. Not a thing. Because if I did, I’d lose y’ and Harry, and nothing is worth that. Y’ two are my heart and soul, y’ know that right?”

He needed Merlin to know that. He needed him to see that Eggsy couldn’t go on without them.

Eggsy never knew it was possible to love someone so much until he met Merlin. His entire body seemed to fill with love, until he was sure that he would rip and burst open. And then when Harry entered the picture, when he cradled the screaming pink bundle in his arms for the first time, he hadn’t been prepared for the shock of adoration and pure love—he didn’t realize he had more room to give, more pieces of himself to hand over.

“I know pet,” Merlin reassured hastily. “I know.”

Merlin settled his hand on Eggsy’s hip. It was a comforting weight that helped Eggsy fall asleep.


	2. Crazy World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ana for being an awesome beta!

_“Put my little red party dress on,_

_Everybody knows that I’m a mess, I’m crazy._

_Get a little bit of bourbon in ya_

_Go a little bit suburban and go crazy.”_

Crazy World by Lana Del Rey

            “You idiot!” Merlin shouted into the com link. He watched Lamorak turn left instead of _right_ , as he had instructed the agent to do. Merlin pushed his glasses up off his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He swore Lamorak was doing this on purpose, just to see how high he could make Merlin’s blood pressure go.

            “What now?” Lamorak asked.

            Merlin scanned the schematics of the building, quickly assessing Lamorak’s location. “There should be a door to your right. Take that. It’ll lead to another hall. Go north down the hall and there’ll be a lift. Take the lift up and you should be able to get out of there. And for god’s sake man, _pay attention_.”

            He heard the door to his office open, but Merlin didn’t look back to see who the person was—right now he needed to focus on getting Lamorak home. The man had buggered up the entire mission and an extraction team was waiting outside. If Lamorak could just get to the roof, they would be fine.

            Bloody fool. Merlin took a sip of tea, wondering for the hundredth time if he should have sent Galahad on the mission instead. Lamorak had been whining about not getting any assignments lately, so Merlin had let his guilt get the better of him. _Never again._

When Lamorak safely made it to the roof and was in the air, Merlin instructed, “Go straight to Arthur for debriefing. If you need anything, Sonja will be handling you from here.”

            He waited for a confirmation before sending the connection to Sonja. He swiveled around in his chair, taking a long sip of tea. Arthur (it took Merlin a year to stop calling him Percival) waited patiently at the door.

            “Everything alright?” Arthur asked. He was dressed in a sharp black suit, everything straight lines and simple. No additional flares; no pocket squares or tie pins. A red silk tie, done in a Windsor knot, was the only splash of color.

            “Fine. Lamorak just doesn’t seem to know his left from his right,” Merlin grumbled. He checked his watch, wincing. He needed to leave now if he wanted to make it in time for the bake sale. Eggsy would kill him if he was late. “Was there something you needed?” Merlin asked, hinting at Arthur to hurry. He did have things to do, thank you very much.

            “I wanted to speak to you about those transmissions Kay reviewed,” Arthur said. “Do you have a moment?”

            Merlin checked his watch again. He really didn’t, but he’d been meaning to speak with Arthur about the whole President’s Guards matter. _I should only be a few minutes late if we keep this short._ “I can spare ten minutes.”

            “Of course.” Arthur shut the door and walked over to the seat across from Merlin’s desk. He carefully folded himself into the sophisticated metal chair. “I assume Kay spoke with you before he left on Thursday?”

            “He did. I ran the transmissions Grant sent us through an analysis,” Merlin said, spinning his chair around to face the multitude of monitors displayed behind him. He changed the screen on the center console at eye level, pulling up the report. “He recognized that everything that was said in the transcripts were very precise, as if each word had been specifically chosen.”

            “Yes, I noticed that,” Arthur agreed. “When I spoke to Washington about the security breach, he said that everything had been erased except for these e-mails. I found it a little strange that this particular conversation would be left behind.”

            “Come look at this,” Merlin instructed, hitting a few keys.

The log’s opacity faded and specific words were bolded, highlighted each time they appeared. Along the side of the transcript a statistical report log popped up, listing the number of times each marked word appears in the report.

            Arthur came around to stand behind Merlin, not commenting as Merlin pulled everything up. “The transcript reads like a normal contact with a client,” Merlin explained. “But what’s interesting is that each word is carefully selected. Everything is kept straight to the point, each sentence precise. There isn’t any shorthand. It’s as if the person writing took great pains to make sure that this e-mail appeared commonplace.”

            Merlin brought up the statistical analysis of the words. “What Kay recognized, and what I confirmed, was certain words appeared in sequence. There’s a pattern, a five-to-one ratio, where each word appeared. One particular word appeared more often than the others, and that was ‘dire’.”

            “Dire?” Merlin could hear the frown in Arthur’s voice without looking back.

            “It was used four times, compared to the other words which were used at most three,” Merlin explained. “The other words don’t make much more sense either. ‘One’ pops up three times. ‘Delta’ twice.”

            “Can you decipher the code?” Arthur asked. Merlin raised a brow at him with a pointed look—was he really questioning Merlin’s skills?—and Arthur held his hands up. “Of course, why did I even ask? How about, how long before it’s deciphered?”

            “I’m running a program now in the background. It should give us something in a few hours.” Merlin glanced down at his watch, checking to see how he was doing on time. He winced—he definitely surpassed the ten minute limit. “And now I really have to go.”

            “Of course,” Arthur said, stepping back to allow Merlin to stand. Merlin hastily logged out of the computers—the deciphering program was being monitored by Sonja, so Merlin wasn’t concerned about shutting it down—and shoved his laptop in his leather bag.

            Arthur followed him out the door. “Are you heading to the bake sale?” Arthur asked, and while his expression remained neutral, Merlin could see a knowing smile brightening his King’s eyes.

            “Aye. I don’t know why they’re having a bloody bake sale, it isn’t like the school needs the damn money—not with how much we’re paying in tuition,” Merlin groused.

            He hated these things. More than Eggsy, Merlin would bet. It wasn’t even the fact that there were a bunch of sugar-high screaming children running around. It was the parents: those awful parents who cared more about their money markets and investments than whether or not their child was allergic to peanuts. Merlin wanted nothing to do with those elitist arseholes, especially when they looked down their noses at Eggsy, as if he were a bug meant to be squashed. Merlin knew what most of them thought—that Eggsy was using Merlin for his money. Why else would a man of his age marry someone like Eggsy?                 Merlin could handle their disapproving glares when they were directed at him, but look at Eggsy or Harry in self-righteous disgust, and Merlin had a problem.

            “Be a good man and bring me back one of your cupcakes, will you?” Arthur said with a chuckle.

            “I can’t promise anything,” Merlin said. He paused at the door, sensing there was something else Arthur wanted to say. “Was there anything else you needed to discuss, Arthur?”

            “It’s nothing to worry about, but I want you to do surveillance on our security system. An alert popped up last night while Tara was on shift. There weren’t any breaches, so she suspects that it was some kind of fault in the system.”

            “Arthur, I programmed the security. There is no way there was a fault,” Merlin said, a cold dread settling over him. _An alert?_ “You’re sure there wasn’t any kind of breach? Did you scan everything?”

            “Yes, and there wasn’t a single file out of place. Nothing was tampered with, not even the locks on the doors of the tailor shop.” Arthur’s jaw tightened minutely, the only giveaway that the man was as concerned about this anomaly as Merlin.

            Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave back a pressure headache. Christ he was running late, but this wasn’t something he could ignore.

            “Go see your son and husband. It isn’t anything so severe that it needs immediate attention. Just give it a look over tonight, all right?” Arthur said, clamping his hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

            Merlin nodded. “Of course. I’ll call you if there is anything strange.”

            “Tell Eggsy I say hi.” Arthur said, finally cracking a smile.

            “I will,” Merlin said. “If he doesn’t kill me first.”

            Which was likely since Merlin had left him alone to deal with Temperance Wesley.

* * * *

            “I’m not talkin’ to y’,” Eggsy snapped, snatching up Harry’s hand and pining Merlin with a vexing glare. There wasn’t any real bite to Eggsy’s tone, but he radiated annoyance—probably because Merlin had found Eggsy cornered by that she-devil Temperance, pressing for him to sign up for some other school program—and the last thing Merlin wanted was an annoyed Eggsy. That meant no sex later tonight, and Merlin had every intention of finishing what they started two days ago.

            “Pet,” Merlin began coaxingly, wrapping an arm around Eggsy’s waist. Eggsy tried to pull away, but Merlin stiffened his arm, firmly pulling him closer until Eggsy relented and snuggled into Merlin’s side. “I had to speak to Arthur. I’m sorry.”

            “She started talkin’ about the winter program. She asked me to ‘elp with the play. The _play_ , Alec.” Eggsy whispered, eyes widening to a cartoonish size. You would have thought she’d asked Eggsy to sacrifice a baby goat for Satan. “If y’ hadn’t showed up when y’ did, I might ‘ave been stuck sewing the damn costumes for the pageant.”

            Merlin dropped a kiss to the top of Eggsy’s forehead. “Well, she left now. Let’s make the most of the day.”

            Harry tugged on Eggsy’s arm, demanding their attention. “Dad, can I go play with my friends?”

            Eggsy let go of Harry’s hand. “Go ahead. Stay in my line of sight, though.”

            Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He sprinted off, joining a group of children that were playing on the school’s merry-go-round. The weather had held out for the bake sale, allowing the school to set up linen-draped tables in the academy’s gardens. Rows of desserts—most of which were either made by a personal chef or bought at an expensive bakery—lined the tables in grand displays. Black tie waiters circulated the gardens, offering champagne.

            The entire event was a joke, in Merlin’s opinion. Who hired a string quartet to play at a bake sale? But at least Harry seemed to be enjoying himself. And the day was lovely, the murky clouds from the morning cleared, and the sun warming the crisp air so Merlin only needed a light woolen jacket. He noted that Eggsy had nicked one of his Burberry scarves.

            “Wot did Arthur need?” Eggsy asked when Harry was out of earshot. It was like someone had hit a switch and Eggsy had gone from his carefree husband to Galahad, lethal spy.

            “He wanted to speak to me about Kay’s mission, that was all,” Merlin said, squeezing his hand on Eggsy’s hip.

            A waiter stopped in front of them, holding out a silver tray with fluted glasses. Merlin accepted a glass. The waiter left, going to tend to a group of men in deep discussion.

            “There also seemed to be a fluke in the security,” Merlin said, as casually as if he were mentioning the weather.

            Eggsy looked up at him in alarm. “The security? Wot happened?”

            “I’m not sure; I’m going to review it tonight. Tara found it last night. She didn’t notice any kind of breach.”

            “Y’ designed that program, there’s no way there was some kind of… _fluke_.” Eggsy shook his head. His mouth pinched, deepening into a frown. “I don’t like it.”

            “Neither do I, love, but I’m sure it isn’t anything.” Or Merlin hoped.

            “Oh God, here comes Temperance. Quick, look busy,” Eggsy said, turning and fussing over a box of imported French macaroons.

            Eggsy’s back didn’t deter Temperance, who purposefully walked towards them on the arm of a tall gentleman Merlin suspected to be her husband. He was dressed in a pressed gray suit—off the rack, Merlin noted—and a wool coat, his sandy blond hair trimmed closed to his head. The man was talking on the phone, letting his wife guide him through the crowd.

            “Gary,” Temperance called when she was within earshot.

            Merlin coughed into his fist, trying to hide a laugh as Eggsy’s shoulders tensed and hunched up. For a man who could snap a person’s neck with his thighs, Eggsy was completely terrified of the woman.

            “I’m glad I found you—have you met my husband?” Temperance tugged on the man’s arm, shooting him an annoyed look. “Paul, get off the phone.”

            Paul sighed and said, “I’ll call you back Andrew.” He snapped the phone closed and glanced at Merlin and Eggsy, who reluctantly turned around to greet the couple. Paul raised a trimmed eyebrow, looking far from impressed with what he saw—well Merlin felt the same way. “Hello,” Paul drawled out.

            “Is this Alec? It’s nice to _finally_ put a face to the name,” Temperance said, extending her hand.

            Merlin took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Pleasure.”

            Temperance gasped, tugging her hand back with a flush. “Oh, he’s scrumptious.” Temperance chortled. Paul rolled his eyes as he focused on his smart phone, typing something out with his thumb.

            “Did y’ need sumfin?” Eggsy asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Merlin’s. Merlin smirked down at his husband—it was funny how possessive Eggsy could get when he thought someone was flirting with him. Then again, Merlin wasn’t much better. They both decided to stop going to bars because Merlin had a tendency to punch the men that tried to pick Eggsy up.

            Was it his fault no one realized Eggsy was married? There was a ring on his damn finger.

            “It’s _something_ , dear. Remember to enunciate. You’re with civil people now,” Temperance said, wagging her finger at Eggsy as if he were an unruly student refusing to listen. Merlin clenched his teeth. “Now, I wanted to finish our conversation about the Christmas pageant.”

            Temperance waved a waiter over, picking up a flute of champagne. She shooed the waiter off with a flick of her wrist. “We still need someone to handle costume design. You sew, don’t you dear?”

            “I’m afraid he doesn’t have time,” Merlin cut in. He passed his champagne flute to Temperance, who accepted it with a befuddled look. “See, we both actually work. I’m sure as someone as affluent as yourself, you can afford to hire a seamstress. I have a name of a splendid tailor. Perhaps you can use him to buy your husband a decent suit.”

            Paul’s eyes snapped up from his phone and immediately narrowed into a glare. “What did you say? Now see here—”

            “Come Eggsy, let’s join _civil people_ ,” Merlin interjected, guiding Eggsy away from the couple.

            Eggsy’s shoulders shook with barely contained laughter. He beamed up at Merlin, his expression sending Merlin’s heart fluttering. Every time Eggsy looked at him, it was as if Merlin were falling in love all over again.

            “That was beautiful. Yer the guvnor, y’ know that?” Eggsy crowed.

            “Yes, well, I would think so,” Merlin sniffed. “Seeing as how you did marry me.”

            Eggsy fisted his hands in the lapels of Merlin’s coat, tugging him down for a kiss. “So I did,”           Eggsy whispered against his lips, flicking his tongue out teasingly. “’mind me when we get home, and I’ll show y’ how well I really think of y’. Maybe finish what we started, hmm?”

            He stood on his toes, maneuvering so his mouth pressed against Merlin’s ear. Merlin grabbed onto his hips to balance him, sucking in a sharp breath as Eggsy’s hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. “How does that sound, _Daddy_?” Eggsy purred in a low sultry voice.

            Oh that delicious minx.

            Eggsy dropped back down, letting go of Merlin. He briskly walked past him, calling, “Time to go ‘Arry!”

            Merlin coughed, straightening his jacket and quickly scanning the crowd to see if anyone had noticed them. Temperance glared across the gardens, still holding Merlin’s champagne glass.  Merlin turned away.

            From the gardens, he could see the street. The perimeter of the school was surrounded by a tall wrought iron fence. Rows of luxury vehicles lined the side of the street, belonging to the various parents whose children attended St. Barton’s Academy. A sleek black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled away from the curb closes to the fence and headed north on the street.

            Merlin watched the car go. The Mercedes rolled to a stop at the sign, then turned left, driving away from the school.

            “Merlin, are y’ coming?” Eggsy called.

            “Yes, pet,” Merlin answered, joining his husband and son.

* * * *

            Merlin swirled his crystal glass of scotch slowly as he waited for the program to pull up. The deciphering program was still running in the background, trying to crack the code in the e-mails that Kay showed him. Now he wanted to run a full scale scan on the security system. It didn’t sit well with him that an alert had popped up. _What could have triggered it?_

            The crisp day had turned into a chilling, ominous night. Gray clouds rolled in after supper, and now sheets of rain hit the office window at a slant. Merlin took a sip of his drink.

            It just doesn’t make sense. Arthur didn’t seem worried by it, and maybe it was Merlin’s paranoia showing, but Merlin just couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea of his security system failing. If –and that was a big _if_ —there was a flaw in the system, then Merlin needed to fix it immediately.

            Merlin started a scan, which would look for any abnormalities or issues. Merlin leaned back in the leather chair, lifting his gaze to observe the office.

            When they first moved to the house, in homage to Harry, Eggsy had taken up the mantel of memorializing his cases with news clippings from _The Sun_. Every time Merlin saw the clippings, he felt a sharp ache in his side. It had been eight years since he last saw his best friend. Eight years since he shared barbs or gossiped about Bors’s latest stunt. Eight years without hearing Harry’s laugh.

            One day Merlin had come home from a particularly grueling day—if he was being honest, it had been an entire week of no sleep and little eating—and found Eggsy in the room, removing the articles from the wall and preserving them in a large scrap book, which held Harry’s own copies of _The Sun_.

            “What are you doing, love?” Merlin had asked him.

            “It’s time for a new tradition, don’t ‘cha think?” Eggsy had answered with a bittersweet smile.

            Merlin hadn’t responded, nor did he say anything when Eggsy brought back his first snow globe from Shanghai. Now one bookcase had been cleared of all books and filled with beautiful snow globes from the various countries Eggsy visited on missions.

            Merlin drained his scotch and set the empty glass down. He pulled up Tara’s report of the incident and read over it with a critical eye. It was straight forward, only two sentences cataloging a firewall alert that popped up around 1:32 AM and lasted for thirteen seconds. Tara had taken the appropriate steps to batten down all the servers, and then did a scan to verify if anyone had hacked into the mainframe. As Arthur had stated, there wasn’t a single file out of place.

            Maybe it was just some fluke. A shortage? Merlin shoved away from his desk and stood, walking over to the wet bar in the corner of the office. He poured himself another glass of scotch, glaring at his laptop as if it were the source of all his problems—and really, it was. He could be worshiping his husband’s naked body at that very moment if it weren’t for this bloody security issue. Eggsy had fixed him with a beckoning look before Merlin had shut himself in the office, and for a few seconds Merlin considered saying screw it and dragging Eggsy into the bed room to fuck him blind.

            But Merlin couldn’t do that. No, he had to get to the bottom of this nasty security fluke. He returned to his desk and took a seat, sipping leisurely at his drink. The scan was a quarter of the way through.

            Bloody hell. This’ll take all night, won’t it? Damn. He didn’t know if he had the patience to sit here and stare at the progress bar. He flipped over to the decipher program. No progress there either.

            A knock at the door drew Merlin’s attention away from the monitor. “Come in,” Merlin called.

            Eggsy opened the door and stepped in, wrapped up tightly in a blue robe—Merlin’s robe, the little thief.

            “Still workin’?” Eggsy asked, leaning casually against the door. He lifted the belt of his robe and toyed with the end of the strip of fabric.

            “It’s this blasted program,” Merlin said with a strangled sigh. “It’ll take forever to comb through every server. And whatever code was used in the e-mails, it’s damn near indecipherable.”

            “That’s wot they said about the Enigma Machine encryptions. Give it time,” Eggsy said. He drew his hand forward, letting the belt slip through his fingers. Merlin found it harder and harder to concentrate on what Eggsy was saying. “Y’ gonna stay up for awhile?”

            “Hm?” Merlin blinked. “Yes. A little longer, I think,” Merlin answered reluctantly.

            “Oh, too bad,” Eggsy pouted. He undid the belt, letting the robe fall open. Merlin’s mouth dropped. He could feel his blood rushing south, his cock springing to attention. Eggsy lounged against the door, dressed in a pair of black satin suspenders and matching lace knickers, which hung low on his narrow hips. The suspenders held up a pair of opaque stockings trimmed in lace and ribbons. Tied around his neck was one of Merlin’s charcoal gray ties, secured with an impeccable Windsor knot.

            “Christ, pet,” Merlin whispered hoarsely—he couldn’t get his vocal cords to work. His brain had completely shut down at the vision of Eggsy dressed in knickers and suspenders, the shock of necktie dripping down his muscular chest.

            The robe slipped down Eggsy’s arms, revealing the tight sinew of muscle chording Eggsy’s biceps. Merlin turned in his chair, spreading his legs wide and unabashedly reaching down to palm his cock.

            “I was hoping Daddy would let me suck his cock, but if yer busy…” Eggsy trailed off with a sigh, tugging the robe back up and quickly tying it off.

            Merlin slammed his laptop shut. “Daddy is never too busy for his boy.”


	3. After the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se~exy times at last! :D
> 
> Special thanks to Ana for being such an awesome beta (ya'll don't even know how amazing she is!)

 

_“And I was never afraid of the dark,_

_Until you._

_Oh, the weapon you make of my heart…_

_And it’s true,_

_I was never afraid of the dark,_

_Until you.”_

After the Dark by Phildel

Merlin pushed away from his desk and stood, his gaze never leaving Eggsy. The sensuous minx continued to lean against the doorframe, one leg extended out so his robe fell open, revealing his shapely calf and thigh. Merlin gripped the edge of his desk for support. Eggsy bit the tip of his index finger, one brow cocked, a silent _do you like what you see?_ Oh, Merlin most certainly liked what he saw.

 “Daddy, are y’ going to take care of yer boy?” Eggsy drawled out. He trailed a finger up his thigh, running it along the apex where a fringe of lace brushed milky flesh.

 “Daddy is going to take real good care of you, lad.” Merlin crossed the room, tugging Eggsy against his chest. “Has my boy been waiting all night for me?”

Eggsy slipped his hands up Merlin’s chest, clutching onto the soft cashmere. “I ‘ave. Been thinking ‘bout y’ all night long. Knew y’ were busy, but I wanted y’ so bad.”

Eggsy’s pink tongue darted out. Merlin tightened his grip on Eggsy’s hips, a shudder rushing through him. Eggsy stood on the tips of his toes and nipped at Merlin’s ear, drawing his earlobe into his mouth and sucking.

Merlin untied the robe’s sash, groaning as Eggsy worked his earlobe with his tongue. Eggsy released his ear and whispered, “Jerked off thinkin’ bout y’. Wasn’t enough, needed yer cock. I tried to fuck myself, but couldn’t get it right. I need Daddy’s cock. Need y’ to fuck me, fuck me _hard_.”

Merlin growled, his hunger stampeding through him, riding his veins until all he could see was white hot desire.

“Wrap your legs around me,” Merlin ordered as he crouched, grabbing onto Eggsy’s thighs beneath the robe. Eggsy jumped as Merlin lifted, coiling his legs around Merlin’s waist. Merlin slammed him into the wall, gripping his ass punishingly. He kissed Eggsy brutally, intent on devouring his husband, taking him into his body, melding their souls together until they were _one_.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groaned, scrabbling to take purchase on something, anything. Merlin pressed him into the wall, biting on Eggsy’s bottom lip. The sound Eggsy made sent a shock through Merlin, a spray of sparks that ignited every nerve inside of him.

“Bedroom,” Eggsy half-gasped, half-whined. He threw one arm out, hitting the wall and knocking down a photo. Merlin shifted his grip on his husband, kissing him one last time, before he carried Eggsy out of the room. Eggsy didn’t make the trip easy on him. He attacked Merlin’s neck, using teeth and tongue to burn a trail along his clavicle.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Merlin kicked the door closed behind him. Eggsy shrugged out of the robe one arm at the time. The robe dropped to the floor in a silken blue pile. Merlin stepped over the robe and carried Eggsy to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress. Eggsy mewled, squirming and pawing his leaking cock. A lovely wet spot formed in the satin.

“Look at you,” Merlin breathed out, his voice smoky and rough. His entire body buzzed, nerves twitching and dancing beneath his skin, anxious to touch Eggsy, to feel him writhe beneath his hands and come to life. “So fucking gorgeous. You’re so eager for me, aren’t you? Already dripping. Roll over pet, Daddy’s going to open you up.”

Eggsy bit his bottom lip and did as he was commanded, satin-covered arse lifted in the air like a grand prize. Merlin raised a brow, noticing a slight bump in the center of Eggsy’s arse cheeks.

“What’s this?” Merlin asked. He hooked a finger in the band of Eggsy’s knickers and drew them down over the swell of arse, revealing the flat base of a black butt plug. “Oh you naughty tart.”

“Wanted to be ready for y’,” Eggsy said, looking over his shoulder, a slight tremor running down his spine.

Merlin flattened his hand on Eggsy’s lower back and stroked soothingly. “Such a good boy, always thinking of his Daddy.” He pressed a finger against the smooth base, giving the plug a few forceful taps. Eggsy cried out, burying his face into the cream comforter. “Lovely, pet. So lovely for me.”

He grabbed the plug and carefully withdrew the toy. He dropped it on the bed for possible use later. Eggsy had chosen the largest plug, and when the toy slipped out with a squelch, his flushed ring winked. Merlin stroked the puckered hole, dipping his finger in, mesmerized by how Eggsy sucked him up, greedily drawing his finger in deeper.

The black straps of the suspenders and the trail of lace along the bottom curve of his arse cheeks was beautiful against his fair skin. “I know you said y’ wanted to suck my cock love, but Christ, I want to taste you.”

A full-body shudder shook Eggsy. Merlin withdrew his finger and nudged Eggsy higher up on the bed. He carefully removed the knickers, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. He had no intention of removing the stockings and suspenders. Those would stay, so Merlin could savor the feel of nylon-clad legs wrapped around his waist.

Merlin fetched lubricant and stripped before he joined Eggsy on the bed. He set the bottle aside and saddled up behind Eggsy, spanning his hands over the mounds of Eggsy’s arse. He slipped his thumbs down the cleft that split Eggsy’s rear and slowly spread his cheeks. Eggsy clenched and the ring of muscle gave another wink, dripping from the lubricant used to insert the plug.

Merlin gave the hole a loud wet kiss, groaning as his senses were overwhelmed by the heady scent of Eggsy’s musk. Eggsy whined, the sound cut short almost immediately. Merlin flattened his tongue along the sensitive skin, lowering himself so he could tease the perineum, and licked a stripe up from balls to hole.

Eggsy tensed beneath his hands. Merlin bit Eggsy’s right arse cheek, earning a wrecked breathless sound. Merlin hummed and kissed the red mark.

“Alec,” Eggsy gasped. “Oh shit, _Alistair_ please.”

“Please what, pet?” Merlin asked. He gave Eggsy’s arsehole a few small kitten licks, enjoying the whimpers that escaped his husband. Eggsy always did make the most delightful noises—and they were for Merlin’s ears only.

Eggsy never sounded like this on honey pot missions. Sure, he knew how to fake it. Eggsy was a wonderful actor, and none of his targets noticed that he wasn’t getting off to them—he was getting off to Merlin murmuring in ear, promising Eggsy all kinds of dirty things when he returned to the estate. Merlin was the only one who truly knew how to make Eggsy sing.

But now? Eggsy moaned as if he were being taken apart, as if Merlin had began to break him, piece by piece, and it was a revelation, a fucking religious experience, and the only reason Eggsy hadn’t lost his mind was because Merlin was there to put him back together when he was finished ruining him.

“Can’t take it,” Eggsy keened, clutching onto the comforter with a white-knuckled grip.

“Do you want me to stop?” Merlin asked, keeping his tone light, though he felt like his bones were about to vibrate out of his body.

“No,” Eggsy whined, loudly.

“Shh, shush pet. Don’t want to wake Harry do we?” Merlin chuckled. “Okay, Daddy has you.”

He buried his face in Eggsy’s ass, no longer taunting the boy with light strokes of his tongue. He circled the ring, coaxing the muscle to relax, and then pierced Eggsy with his tongue. It was a strange experience to feel the wet heat around his tongue, flexing, attempting to purge him and suck him deeper all at once. Merlin sucked, hard, wringing out a sob from Eggsy.

Part of him wanted Eggsy to come like this, speared on his tongue, fucked into oblivion with nothing but his mouth.

 “Oh god, oh god,” Eggsy slurred, his enter body trembling as he tried to form something more than a litany of benedictions.

Merlin moved one hand down to cup Eggsy’s bollocks, weighing them in his palm. He gave a teasing squeeze, enjoying the way Eggsy channel twitched, and then tugged, drawing the balls far away from the body. Eggsy howled, the sound abruptly muffled, as if he had buried his face in a pillow.

Merlin pulled back, letting go of Eggsy. He rubbed Eggsy’s back, asking, “How are you doing pet?”

Eggsy turned his head, Merlin’s pillow clutched in his hands, and croaked, “Don’t stop, please—Alec, need y’. Please. _Please._ ” It was nearly a sob. How could Merlin deny his boy?

 “Okay love, okay.” Merlin originally planned to take Eggsy hard, to fuck him until he was cross-eyed, but seeing Eggsy now, so strung out and ruined, he couldn’t do that. No, his boy needed to be loved tonight. And he wanted it. He wanted the slow rock of hips, the constriction of legs, and the soft brush of lips. Merlin patted Eggsy’s thigh. “Roll over for me.”

Eggsy obeyed, his legs dropping open as soon as he was on his back. Christ, was he beautiful. The tie around his neck curled along his chest. Merlin wrapped it around his hand and tugged Eggsy up as he leaned down, so their lips met halfway. Eggsy’s cupped Merlin’s face.

 “Love you,” Eggsy whispered between kisses. “Love you so much.”

 “I love you, too,” Merlin swore, his heart suddenly thundering—it was an absolute riot, battering against his ribcages, jacked by adrenaline and an aching fear that if he didn’t get the words out, if he didn’t say them _now_ , he’d never get that chance. “I love you so fucking much.”

Merlin undid the tie and dropped it off the side of the bed. He found the lubricant and after warming it in his hand, worked it on to his aching cock. Eggsy shifted up the bed, one pillow propped beneath his hips. He raised one leg, and Merlin ran his hand up the satin-clad calf, turning his head to delicately kiss Eggsy’s ankle. He moved the leg to rest on his shoulder, and Eggsy wrapped his other leg securely around his waist.

Merlin bit his bottom lip, eyes fluttering closed briefly at the feel of the stockings rubbing along his bare flesh, spreading the embers in his veins. He opened his eyes and looked down at Eggsy, who smiled dopily up at him.

 “Y’ okay, guv?” Eggsy asked.

 “What did I tell you about calling me that, prat?” Merlin asked tersely, with no true conviction. Eggsy hummed and wiggled his bottom in response.

Merlin reached down and lined his cock up. Eggsy tipped his head back, jugular exposed, and sighed as Merlin breached his channel. Merlin paced himself, sinking down one inch at a time; the seconds were excruciating as a tight glove squeezed his dick.

Eggsy breathed raggedly, his hands flat against the bed. Merlin stopped when he bottomed out and took a moment to adjust to the feel of being inside Eggsy, to having that much heat wrapped around him. Eggsy whimpered, head lulling to the side, and Merlin bent over him, pressing down against the leg Eggsy had wrapped over his shoulder. Merlin nipped at Eggsy’s collarbone.

Eggsy didn’t tell him to move. He just watched Merlin, pupils blown wide, bottom lip red and plump from Eggsy biting it. Merlin gave an experimental rock and Eggsy practically sobbed with relief.

 “Alec,” Eggsy gasped—his name was a prayer, he was a god for Eggsy to worship, and the realization that he had this precious creature’s unshakable devotion struck him in his core. Merlin started a steady pace, earning a moaned _yes_. He rolled his hips, beginning with shallow thrusts, barely pulling out.

Merlin groaned as Eggsy began to clench in tandem to his thrusts, creating a delicious vacuum sensation that nearly crumbled his ironclad will. Merlin moved Eggsy’s other leg up, throwing it over his shoulder, and bent his husband in half at the waist. Merlin drew out to the tip and slammed in, watching intently as Eggsy’s eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth in a silent scream. Merlin repeated the motion, never breaking eye contact.

Eggsy grabbed onto his forearms, digging his nails into Merlin’s biceps. Merlin could feel Eggsy’s nails puncture skin.

Merlin built up his pace, never letting up his brutal thrusts. He clenched his teeth, trying to stave off his climax, but he could feel the pressure building in his gut, the deep-rooted need to release. Eggsy dragged him down for a sloppy kiss, moaning into Merlin’s mouth, babbling out pleas— _harder, deeper, oh god Alec._

He wasn’t Daddy anymore. He wasn’t even Merlin. He was Alistair Gray: Eggsy’s husband, his partner, his soul mate.

Merlin shifted the weight to one arm, having to hitch Eggsy’s legs up a little more in order to reach between their bodies and take Eggsy’s dripping prick in his hand. Eggsy broke their kiss, throwing his head back with a moan that Merlin felt in his gut. It didn’t take long, a few skilled strokes and Eggsy came with a shout that Merlin swallowed in a kiss.

Eggsy clung to him, still quaking from his orgasm as Merlin sped up, pounding Eggsy into the mattress, driving hard towards his own climax. His orgasm hit him, a sledgehammer to the chest. He ground down into Eggsy, not moving until the last of his load had been emptied inside him.

Merlin collapsed over Eggsy, a bead of sweat rolling down his nose. Eggsy stroked his thumb across Merlin’s cheek, drawing him down for a gentle kiss.

 “Are you okay, pet? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Merlin asked, mouth never leaving Eggsy’s. Eggsy shook his head, sighing contently. Merlin kissed his cheek, murmuring, “Good.”

He pulled out and flopped over onto his side of the bed. Eggsy stretched out his legs with a faint groan. “Shit, I don’t think I can feel my legs,” Eggsy laughed.

Merlin rolled onto his side, kissing Eggsy’s shoulder. “Sorry love, you seem to bring out the beast in me.”

Eggsy snorted. “Oh yeah, yer a right animal. My big scary house cat.”

 “House cat?” Merlin scoffed.

Eggsy grinned cheekily up at him, waggling his brows. “Oh yeah. All you want are tummy rubs and to be fed.”

 “That sounds more like a dog.”

 “Okay, so yer my big pug.” Eggsy stated.

Merlin pinched his hip and said with a laugh, “Bugger off, you twat.”

 “Oi, get a washcloth, will ya? I don’t think I’ll be standing anytime soon. And stop looking so proud.”

Merlin smirked. He went and cleaned himself off, then got a washcloth to wipe up Eggsy. It was a shame to clean the cum dribbling from his abused hole. It was always a lovely sight—Eggsy thoroughly debauched was simply mesmerizing—so before he cleaned Eggsy, he ordered, “Spread your legs for me love, let’s see that hole.”

Eggsy raised an eyebrow, but planted his feet on the bed and spread his thighs. His limp cock was draped over his belly. Merlin grabbed his phone from his pant pocket and snapped a picture of Eggsy.

 “Souvenir?” Eggsy teased.

 “I need something for when you’re gone on two-week missions,” Merlin said, putting his phone away. He cleaned Eggsy off, tossed the soiled washcloth aside, and set his phone on the charger. Eggsy climbed under the blankets as Merlin shut off the light and joined him in bed.

Merlin opened his arms once he was under the comforter. Eggsy immediately gravitated to him, snuggling into his chest. They were both asleep in seconds.

* * * *

Merlin woke to the alarm going off and JB barking. His eyes snapped open, his brain immediately registering danger. He twisted around, reaching for the hidden compartment in his nightstand. Eggsy shot up beside him. “Wot the ‘ell—oh god, ‘Arry!”

Merlin pulled out his gun and ordered, “Go get Harry. I’ll see what’s going on.”

Eggsy nodded and retrieved his own gun from the compartment in his nightstand. Merlin found a pair of pants and tugged them on. Fear thundered inside his ears, deafening the sound of the security system. His focus narrowed to one thought—protect his family.

Merlin slipped out into the hall and inched down to the stairs. He pressed his back against the wall, flicking his gaze to Eggsy, who changed into a pair of pajama pants. He rushed into Harry’s room to gather the sobbing boy. Merlin leaned around the wall, peering down the stairs. He narrowed his gaze, trying to see through the thickening shadows.

He needed to turn off the alarm. He slipped downstairs, hurrying to the security system. Merlin punched in the code and the high pitched squeal cut off.

The hairs on the back of Merlin’s neck rose. The front door was shut, the locks still in place. What could have caused the system to go off? He swallowed thickly, scanning the foyer. The darkness was amplified by the silence, turning furniture into potential attackers.

Merlin moved stealthily throughout the house, giving the entire bottom level a thorough sweep. He double-checked the doors and windows. Nothing was opened. Nothing was out of place. Everything was locked tight.

_Something had to trip the alarm._

He returned up stairs and went to Harry’s room. Eggsy sat in the chair, Harry curled in his lap asleep, the gun resting on top of the low bookshelf, within reach.

 “Wot was it?” Eggsy asked, gaze sharp and alert.

 “I don’t know. There wasn’t any sign of a break-in,” Merlin said.

 “Why the fuck would the alarm go off? That don’t make any sense, Alec.” Eggsy stood, cradling Harry protectively to his body.

Merlin walked over to him, stroking Harry’s bangs from his face. He kissed his forehead, holding his lips there for a moment—Harry and Eggsy were okay, nothing had happened. The thought didn’t slow his rapidly beating heart.

The second he had realized what was going on, he had thought his heart had stopped. The very idea of anything happening to either Eggsy or Harry turned Merlin’s blood to ice.

He kissed Eggsy, savoring the feel of Eggsy’s mouth against his own. “It’s fine now. Why don’t you take Harry to our bed? He can sleep with us tonight.”

“Are y’ comin’ to bed?” Eggsy asked, shifting Harry in his arms so he had at better grip.

“In a minute,” Merlin assured.

Eggsy kissed his cheek and carried Harry out of the room, calling over his shoulder, “Come on JB.”

The pug jumped down from Harry’s bed and hurried after his owner, snuffling and wheezing. Merlin moved to the window, peering out into the empty garden below. The wind rustled through the tree near the house, whipping rain against the windowpane and scattering leaves across the lawn. There wasn’t anyone standing below. Whatever triggered the system, it hadn’t been an intruder.

Merlin didn’t go lax on security measures. He never did, not when it came to Kingsman, and most certainly not when it came to his family. Merlin ran a hand over his scalp and headed to his office, his teeth set and jaw tense. He collapsed in the chair, his body weighted as if bricks had been strapped to his arms, and set his gun beside his laptop.

None of it made sense. It was like the breach at Kingsman. Everything was orderly and in its place. If there hadn’t been a siren to wake him, neither Merlin nor Eggsy would have known that something was wrong.

Merlin opened up his laptop. He logged in, double checking the scan on Kingsman headquarters. The scan did nothing but further frustrate him. Tara’s report was correct, which either meant Merlin needed to go through each server to make sure there wasn’t a corruption or whoever had breached HQ knew what they were doing. Neither option sounded good to Merlin.

He pulled up the house’s security system, checking to see if there was a system error. Everything was in order. Merlin’s stomach dropped. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a long breath through his nose.

_Tomorrow I’m increasing security._ Whatever happened tonight, it sure as hell wouldn’t happen again. Merlin didn’t care what measures he had to take, if someone was trying to get to his family, he would kill them.

Merlin grabbed the monitor, ready to close the computer, when a window dinged. Merlin let go of the screen and pulled up the window. The decryption program had finished. Merlin opened it up, reading over the hidden message.

The deciphered sentence didn’t make any sense. _The theme for the night._ He scrubbed a hand down his face and squinted at the glowing screen. They were coordinates, from what Merlin gathered. A meeting place? But for who?

Shit, he needed sleep. He was exhausted. He spared a final look at the decryption, eyes zeroing in on a single word: _wolf_.

Merlin shook his head and shut down his computer. He shoved to his feet, for a moment bracing himself on his desk, trying to gather his bearings. Exhaustion lapped at his mind. He grabbed his gun, collected Eggsy’s from Harry’s room, and put the weapons away.

Eggsy was curled around Harry, as if he could shield the boy with his body. His heartbeat sped up, a wild thumping against his ribcage. Everything he loved, everything he lived for, was right there in his bed. Merlin pulled the blanket over them and dusted his fingers down Eggsy’s arm.

Merlin climbed into bed, fitting Harry against his chest and throwing his arm around his son and husband, tugging them closer. He didn’t fall asleep right away. He stayed awake, watching them slumber, listening to creaks of the house settling as the rain fell.

Merlin had spent years alone. He’d never wanted a family, never even considered it—not in his line of work—but then Eggsy had blown into his life, a fucking natural disaster that completely destroyed him. Now all he cared about was keeping the people he loved safe.

Whatever the security breach was, he’d get to the bottom of it; and if someone had tried to break into their home, tried to hurt _his_ family, they wouldn’t live to regret it.

_No one will hurt either of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for the next chapter, because things will only get worse from here! -evil laugh-


	4. Take Me To Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ana for continuing to be a great beta and encourage me~!

_“Take me to church._

_I’ll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies._

_I’ll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife._

_Offer me that deathless death,_

_Good God, let me give you my life.”_

_Take me to Church_ by Hozier

            Eggsy was on edge all morning. He knew Merlin’s nerves were shot as well, because his husband spent the majority of the morning in his office, doubling security measures for the flat. Merlin had assured him that there had been nothing to trigger the alarm, but it wouldn’t just go off for _nothing_ , so that meant someone had done something, had tried to come into house, and Eggsy wouldn’t be happy until he knew who it was.

            He sipped his coffee and watched Harry eat his breakfast. Eggsy’s heart had stopped last night when he heard the high pitched squeal of the security system. All he could think was that someone was going to hurt Harry.

            “Y’ need to hurry ‘Arry, it’s almost time to go,” Eggsy said, finishing his coffee. “I’m going to let your Da know we’re leaving. Put your dishes in the sink when y’ finish eating, okay?”

            Harry nodded, not looking up from the app he was playing with on his iPad while he ate. Eggsy shook his head—the kid was as bad as his father—and went upstairs to Merlin’s office. Merlin sat at his desk, cup of coffee on the edge, his laptop open and some kind of electrical device resting beside it. Eggsy didn’t even want to ask what new hardware Merlin was installing.

            He knocked on the doorframe. “Hey.”

            Merlin looked up, exhaustion darkening his eyes to black. Eggsy had woken to a protective grip on his hip that morning, Merlin watching him silently. There wasn’t a doubt in Eggsy’s mind that Merlin barely got a wink of sleep.

            “Is it time to take Harry to school?” Merlin asked, leaning back in his chair.

            Eggsy walked over and slipped into his lap, wrapping his arms loosely around Merlin’s neck. “You’ve been at it all morning,” Eggsy said. He rubbed the back of Merlin’s neck, trying to work the network of knots out of his muscles. “Take a break. Why don’t y’ get some rest before y’ come in? I’m sure Sonja can handle things.”

            “I can’t. I have a meeting with Arthur later about those e-mails,” Merlin said.

            Merlin leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed. Eggsy smiled, stroking Merlin’s cheekbone with his free hand, taking a moment to map out his features, as if the brush of fingertips along Merlin’s jaw could somehow engrain the image into his mind. There were wrinkles there that Eggsy didn’t remember seeing before, small lines between his eyebrows and along his mouth from too much worry.

            Eggsy kissed Merlin lazily, without desire, but not without passion and love; it was a slow dance between lips, a tiptoeing of tongues that never grew to more than casual glances. Merlin cupped the back of Eggsy’s head, humming into the embrace.

            He pulled back and murmured against Eggsy’s mouth, “You better get going or Harry’ll be late.”

            “I’m sure it’ll be fine if he’s a few minutes late,” Eggsy said, having no real desire to get up from Merlin’s very comfortable lap. Merlin chuckled and nipped his bottom lip, drawing Eggsy back into a leisure kiss that curled his toes and sent his pulse skyrocketing.

            “Dad!” Harry called.

            Eggsy groaned into Merlin’s mouth. “Damn.”

            “Tonight,” Merlin hummed and nudged Eggsy off his lap. “Go take the lad to school. I’ll see you at HQ.”

            “Okay. Love y’,” Eggsy said, dropping a final kiss to Merlin’s lips, before he went and gathered Harry up, hustling him into his Porsche to take him to school.

* * * *

            Eggsy dropped Harry off at St. Barton and then went to Savile Row to take the shuttle into HQ. He stopped to pick up coffee and bagels on the way, and when Andrew greeted him with a polite smile, Eggsy handed the head tailor the treats. “Mornin’ Andrew.”

            “Good morning Mr. Gray,” Andrew replied, accepting the coffee and box of bagels. “Thank you, this is very kind.”

            Eggsy just winked and continued to the estate. Roxy caught him no sooner he got off the shuttle, looping her arm around his and stating, “Merlin is in a foul mood. Did something happen last night? He’s been terrorizing the poor tech department all morning. Amelia sent me an S.O.S.”

            Eggsy sighed heavily. “Yeah, y’ could say sumfin ‘appened. Alarm system went off last night after we went to bed. I don’t think Merlin got much sleep after that.”

            Roxy stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at him, her gaze alert and narrowed. Her mouth pinched into a frown. “Do you know what caused it?”

            “No.” And it bothered Eggsy that there wasn’t an explanation.

            “Could it have been some kind of bug in the system?” Roxy asked, but even she sounded skeptical.

            “I’m not sure. Merlin stayed up after I finally got Harry down again and looked over everything.” Eggsy was exhausted and sore. Merlin had given him a sound fucking, and then with the excitement in the middle of the night, Eggsy was in desperate need of a nap—and it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet. “I think between that and the breach ‘ere, it’s really botherin’ him. If I hadn’t coaxed him into bed last night, he’d probably ‘ave stayed up all night working.”

            “No wonder he looks like someone just tore his favorite sweater. According to Amelia, he already made poor William cry. The boy hasn’t even been with the tech department long.” Roxy shook her head and they started walking once more, heading down the hall.

            “I’ll talk to him,” Eggsy said, though he didn’t know if he could do much. When Merlin was in a mood, it was best to just let him ride through it. Stress and little sleep were never a good mix, but add in a dash of potential threat, and it was really no wonder Merlin was ready to kill. “Do y’ know if he’s spoken with Arthur?”

            “As far as I know he hasn’t yet. I think they should be having a meeting soon. I’m supposed to see Merlin later about a new mission.” Roxy dropped Eggsy’s arm when they reached the door. “Hopefully he isn’t sending me to Siberia. I always _hate_ when he’s in a foul mood and giving out missions. It’s like he gets his frustrations out sending us somewhere cold.”

            “I won’t let him send y’ to Siberia,” Eggsy laughed, squeezing her arm.

            Roxy eyed Merlin’s office door skeptically. “I hope you won’t, because I’m not a very good friend when I’m a popsicle.” She straightened her tweed coat and turned on her heels, saying over her shoulder, “Well I’m going to go to the shooting range. Ta!”

            Eggsy knocked on Merlin’s office door before he entered, not waiting for a response. “I ‘ear you’ve been terrorizing the newbies.”

            Merlin snorted, not turning around from his monitors. Paperwork was neatly stacked on his desk next to his open laptop and a Ravenclaw mug, which he had purchased when they took Harry to _The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_ last summer. Merlin still wouldn’t admit how excited he had been to go, but Eggsy knew how much of a fan the Merlin was—Merlin thought he was being crafty hiding his extensive collection of Harry Potter books, but Eggsy found them.

            “Babe, y’ can’t blow up on the handlers just because y’ didn’t get sleep,” Eggsy stated in exasperation. “You’ll scare ‘em off, and then you’ll just give yerself twice the work.”

            “I didn’t yell at William—which I’m assuming that’s who you’re talking about, considering I heard you and Lancelot gossiping outside the office—because I’m tired,” Merlin retorted tersely.

            “Oi, we don’t gossip,” Eggsy huffed. “And why’d y’ yell at ‘em then, hm?”

            “Because William deleted important information pertaining to Gareth’s assignment when he was cleaning out his e-mails. Luckily it wasn’t lost and I was able to retrieve it, but that foolishness could have cost us dearly,” Merlin said, finally turning his chair to face Eggsy. “I think that’s grounds for—what did you say I was doing? Terrorizing?”

            Eggsy rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk, nudging a stack of papers out of the way so he could sit on the edge. “Don’t be cheeky, y’ ol’ twat. Y’ know what I mean. This is why I said to take a quick kip before y’ came in.”

            Merlin’s soured expression melted and he sighed, picking up his tea and taking a sip. He lowered the mug, nose screwed up. “Oh bugger, now my tea is cold.” He set the mug down with a sigh. “Perhaps you’re right. I’ll nip off to the trainee bunks after my meeting with Arthur.”

            Eggsy dropped a kiss on Merlin’s forehead. “Good. Now, Rox also wanted me tell y’ that under no circumstances are y’ allowed to send her to Siberia.”

            “Well I wasn’t planning to, but perhaps I will since Ms. Morton can’t speak to me directly,” Merlin said with faux-severity. Eggsy nudged his thigh with his foot.

            Someone knocked at the door, and Merlin checked his watch. “Ah, that’s Arthur.”

            “Y’ want me to go?” Eggsy hopped down from the desk.

            “No, you can stay,” Merlin said, and then called, “Come in!”

            Arthur entered the office, dressed in a tan suit reminiscent of the one Eggsy recalled James Spencer wearing. Eggsy had never met the former Lancelot, he’d only heard legends of the man’s skill, but he knew he’d been Roxy’s uncle’s partner. Arthur nodded to Eggsy in greeting and took a seat in one of metal chairs Merlin insisted on keeping. Merlin said they were stylish, Eggsy called them torture devices.

            “Long night, Merlin?” Arthur asked, crossing his long legs at the knee.

            “Oh for fucks sake,” Merlin snapped. “I’m not in a bad mood.”

            “Not according to Anne-Marie. Word got around about William.” A smile tugged at the corners of Arthur’s mouth. “But that’s neither here nor there, though you may want to reassure the poor boy that you aren’t going to erase his memory and dump him in the Thames. What did you find about those e-mails?”

            “Did y’ really threaten to erase his memory?” Eggsy covered his mouth, trying to quell his laughter.

            Merlin shot him a silencing look and turned around to the display of monitors. He pulled up the report from the deciphered e-mail and said, “The code was translated, and while I gathered it’s some kind of location, it isn’t very clear where it’s instructing the contact to go. The original words, when picked out and put into order, starting with the first word to appear, was: dire, one, two, delta; dire, one, one, bravo; dire, two, delta; dire.”

            Merlin scooted his chair to the side and turned so he was positioned sideways, giving him view of Eggsy and Arthur, as well as the monitors.

            “Dire was the signal for the start of the message,” Eggsy commented.

            “Good eye, Galahad,” Merlin praised. Eggsy preened. “It was. I suspect that it’s some kind of codename, especially with how the code broke down.”

            Merlin pulled up the cipher, which appeared below the original three code lines. “It isn’t an address. I believe what was deciphered is another code.”

            “Shit, this is some Inception level shit.” Eggsy squinted at the code. It didn’t make any sense. It was cardinal directions and numbers, all led by the word ‘wolf’. “Could it be longitude and latitude?”

            “Only if this was a correspondence to meet in the middle of the ocean,” Merlin said. He turned to face Arthur. “I’m going to contact Kay, have him gather some intel.”

            “Any word yet on how things are going over there?” Arthur asked.

            “Washington has Kay and Bors following a lead in San Diego.” Merlin picked up his Ravenclaw mug and took a sip, then huffed, realizing the tea was still cold, and set it down. “I also went over the security alert.”

            Arthur raised an eyebrow, his expression giving away nothing. “And?”

            “Tara was right. I’ll be going over the servers later today, see what I can find.”

            Merlin glanced at Eggsy, and Arthur didn’t miss the exchange. He straightened in his chair, hands clasped on his knee. “What is it?”

            “Last night our alarm went off,” Eggsy said.

            “Was there any sign of forced entry?” Arthur asked, frowning.

            “No. Everything was locked up tighter than the Prime Minister’s arsehole.”

            Merlin grimaced at Eggsy. “Always so eloquent, Galahad.”

            Eggsy phone started to ring. He checked the number. “It’s Harry’s school.”

            “Answer it,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy shot Arthur and Merlin an apologetic look and hopped off the desk, walking to a corner of the room to answer the phone and leave the two men to continue talking. “Hello?”

            “Mr. Gray, this is Principal Welch,” Harry’s principal greeted, words shaky, immediately setting Eggsy on edge. “An issue has come up and we need you to come into the school.”

            “Wot kind of issue?” Eggsy asked. He looked across the room, meeting Merlin’s inquisitive gaze.

            “It isn’t anything to worry about, I assure you, but… it seems that…” The man trailed off.

            “Wot?” Eggsy snapped. “Did he get in a fight or sumfin?”

            “He’s missing,” Principal Welch blurted out.

            Eggsy grabbed onto the workbench. He couldn’t breathe. His lungs had deflated and refused to work.

            “Wot do y’ mean he’s _missing_?” Eggsy hissed, and then yelled, “Where the fuck is he!”

            Merlin shoved to his feet, chair crashing into the desk behind him. Eggsy drew in a deep breath, trying to kick start his lungs again. Harry was missing. Harry wasn’t at school. Eggsy didn’t know if Principal Welch responded. A ringing had started in his ears and spots began to dance in front of his eyes.

            “Eggsy,” Merlin said, suddenly beside him, one arm braced around Eggsy’s waist. “What’s going on?”

            “We’re on our way,” Eggsy wheezed out and hung up. His phone slipped from his fingers and crashed to the floor. He spun in Merlin’s arms, grabbing onto his shirt. “He’s gone, Alec—‘Arry is _missing_.”

            “Get your coat, we’re going—Arthur—” Merlin said, letting go of Eggsy in order to retrieve his coat from the rack in the corner.

            “Go. I’ll deal with everything here,” Arthur reassured.

            Eggsy picked up his phone—which shockingly hadn’t broken—and slipped it into his pocket. Eggsy didn’t even register collecting his coat. One minute he was in Merlin’s office, hands trembling, stomach fighting its way up his esophagus, and the next he was in Merlin’s Cayenne.

            Their son was gone. _Gone._

            Eggsy’s heart cracked against his ribs, an angry fist that wouldn’t stop pounding, beating, _terrorizing_. He was aware of the passing street, of Merlin beside him, but Eggsy’s vision had narrowed to a black tunnel, and the only thing he saw was Harry, far and distant, beyond Eggsy’s reach.

            What if he was hurt? What if someone had taken him?

            His son was out there, scared and alone.

            How? How could he be gone?

            This couldn’t happen to their son.

            Not theirs.

            Not Harry.

            Eggsy clenched his fists. His stomach collided with his heart in a nauseating battle. Merlin stopped in front of the school and Eggsy ripped off his seatbelt, the metal striking the window as it snapped back into place. He jumped out of the SUV and ran into the school, shoving past someone who got in his way.

            “Eggsy!” Merlin called.

            He didn’t stop. He burst into the office, panting, and demanded, “Where is he?”

            The secretary looked up, the color drained from her face. Principal Welch stepped out of his office, two police officers behind him. Eggsy lunged at the rotund man, grabbing him by the scratchy lapels of his suit jacket, and demanded, “Where is he?”

            Merlin pried Eggsy’s fingers off of Principal Welch’s jacket and drew him back. “Eggsy, enough. We need to stay calm.”

            Eggsy gnashed his teeth together. The fuck he’d stay calm. His baby boy was _missing_.

            Principal Welch looked between them, his brown eyes dilated in fear. Of course he was scared. A child went missing at his school, a school renowned for being the best, for being safe and secure for the elites’ precious children. And now a child had vanished.

            But it wasn’t just a child. It was Eggsy’s son.

            “What happened?” Merlin asked, and while his tone remained calm, Eggsy felt the tremor run through Merlin’s hands as he held Eggsy.

            “Please, come into my office,” Principal Welch said.

            Eggsy and Merlin shuffled in, Eggsy glaring at the principal. Merlin squeezed his hands, silently commanding Eggsy to remain quiet, and repeated, “What happened, Principal Welch?”

            “Gemma Wesley reported to Ms. Penny during recess that a strange man came onto the grounds,” Principal Welch said, taking a seat at his desk; his sides rolled slightly over the arms of the chair. “No one saw him take Harold, but when Ms. Penny called the students in, your son wasn’t present.”

            “I’m Officer Brandt, and this is my partner Carter,” The gray haired officer introduced, directing Eggsy’s attention over to him. “We’ll need to ask you a few questions, see if we can’t get an idea of what’s going on here. We know this is a difficult time, but you’ll have to be patient with us.”

            Patient? His son was fucking missing and they wanted to stand here and flap their gums? No. Eggsy and Merlin needed to get back to the estate, they needed to find Harry. Merlin could do it. Merlin could do anything.

            “Your son’s name is Harold Leopold Gray, correct?” A ginger haired officer—Officer Carter—asked. He was still green around the ears, with a spray of freckles over a nose that looked like it been broken a few times.

            “Yes,” Eggsy said, shocked his voice didn’t crack. He felt like he was coming undone, as if his body had begun to fracture and any minute he’d shatter. The only thing keeping him upright was Merlin holding him. “Yes, that’s his name.”

            “How old is Harold?” Officer Brandt asked.

            “Harry,” Eggsy corrected.

            “I’m sorry, what?”

            “His name is Harry,” Eggsy snapped.

            “Right, of course—well, how old is Harry?” Officer Brandt repeated, falsely soothing.

            “Three. He’ll be four in two months,” Merlin answered. He started to rub his hands up and down Eggsy’s arms.

            “Is there anyone that you know of who would have wanted to take your son?” Officer Carter asked. He had a little notepad out and was jotting down every answer.

            Eggsy bit back a harsh bark of laughter. There were thousands of people who would want to take him, just to hurt Eggsy and Merlin. But how the fuck any of them would know about Harry in the first place was a mystery. Merlin took painful steps in making sure their private life was protected, so this kind of thing couldn’t happen.

            “No,” Eggsy answered after a pause. “No…”

            Officer Brandt and Carter exchanged a look. Eggsy needed to sit. He needed a drink. He needed his son back.

            They continued to ask questions, but Eggsy tuned them out, clenching and unclenching his jaw. They were wasting time. Didn’t they understand that?

            “Thank you. We’ll be in contact as soon as we find something. For now, go home. If you can think of anything else that may help, please give us a call,” Officer Brandt said, handing Merlin a card.

            Eggsy barely restrained a sardonic scoff. Merlin nodded, thanked the officers, and then steered Eggsy out of the school and into the Porsche. Neither spoke as Merlin drove back. Eggsy couldn’t stop thinking of Harry crying, calling out for him, and him being unable to answer.

            God. If anyone hurts him. If whoever took him lays a single fucking hand on him, I swear I’ll fucking tear them to pieces. There won’t be enough left of them to bury.

            No. It didn’t even matter if they touched him. Eggsy would kill them. He would take great pleasure in killing whoever did this, just as he’d taken pleasure in killing Valentine. But this time it wouldn’t be quick. He’d make them beg for death. Make them plead for him to end it, and he wouldn’t.               Because they took his son.

* * * *

            “Eggsy,” Roxy shouted as Merlin and Eggsy returned to the estate. She caught him by the arms, eyes wide with panic. “Arthur told us. Christ, what happened?”

            Eggsy bit his trembling bottom lip. He hadn’t broken down yet, and damn it, he wouldn’t now. He sucked in a sharp breath to stabilize himself. “Someone took ‘em, Rox. Someone took my baby boy.”

            Merlin slipped a hand on his shoulder. Roxy’s gaze darkened, her grip on his arms tightening. “We’ll find him. Don’t worry,” She said. “I’ll help. We all will.”

            She looked over Eggsy’s shoulder at Merlin. “Arthur has everyone that isn’t on a mission on standby, so that leaves you with Tristan, Percival, and me.”

            “I’m going to pull up the CCTV now and see what I can find out,” Merlin said. All three started down the hall.

            “Were there any witnesses?” Roxy asked.

            “No. One of his schoolmates saw a man,” Eggsy said, “but no one saw him take Harry.”

            “Principal Welch spoke with her, and she didn’t remember what he looked like.” Merlin sighed, shoving his office door open. He went straight to his desk and turned to face the multitude of monitors. “But if there was someone there, maybe we can get an image of him so that I can run a facial scan.”

            Eggsy and Roxy hovered behind Merlin, watching as the man worked, his dexterous fingers flying across the keyboard. He pulled up the video feed from a street camera across from the school. The angle of the camera gave them view of the playground and a line of cars parked on the street. Eggsy set a hand on Merlin’s shoulder and leaned forward, watching the cameras closely.

            “There’s Harry,” Eggsy said, heart fluttering. He pointed to a little boy on the screen, sitting on a bench with a book in his lap. Eggsy dug his nails into Merlin’s shoulder.

            Merlin sped up the time, stopping a few minutes later to when a man in a black trench coat and hat appeared. “Fuck,” Merlin snapped. “He has his body angled so I can’t get a clear shot of his face.”

            “He’s standing out of eyesight of the teachers, too,” Roxy pointed out. “He knew where they’d be.”

            The feed abruptly cut out, going blank. Merlin forcefully hit some keys, yelling, “Come on, damn you.”

            “Wot ‘appened? Where’s the video?” Eggsy asked.

            “I don’t know, it went dead.” Merlin closed out of it with a growl. A small window popped up in the middle of the screen, signaling to be opened. Merlin froze.

            “Merlin?” Roxy asked.

            Merlin dragged the mouse to the box and clicked it open. Roxy gasped and Eggsy grabbed the desk for support; the sound that escaped him was beyond wrecked, beyond broken—it was a shuddering feral sob, clawed up from the deepest, darkest part of his soul. He stared at the screen. A video of Harry, bound and gagged, played. Eggsy could hear his son’s sobs, muffled by the white cloth tied around his mouth. Harry stared at the camera, his eyes impossibly large and red, tears streaked down his dirtied cheeks.

            He didn’t look hurt, and Eggsy felt a small sense of relief. Merlin let out a ragged breath, slowly reaching up to press his fingers to the screen. “Harry,” he croaked.

            The video cut to a black screen. “H-Harry? Harry!” Eggsy shouted. “Fuck!”

            A sharp, high-pitched screech silenced Eggsy. The noise went out as abruptly as it started. A small, blinking icon appeared; it was a straight line, the same kind of marker you’d see if you were to open a Windows document. A message was typed across the black screen in white letters. Merlin held his hands in front of him, not touching the keyboard.

_Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_The big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._

 

_Our sins won’t wash away._

_So the wolf comes out to play._

_Out to play._

_Out to play._

 

_Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf?_

_The big bad wolf._

_The big bad wolf._


	5. The Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ana for betaing!

Chapter Five

 

The Wolf

_“Sheltered, you better keep the wolf back from the door,_

_He wanders ever closer every time,_

_And how he waits, baying for blood,_

_I promised you everything would be fine.”_

The Wolf by Mumford and Sons

 

The message ended and the window vanished. Merlin immediately tried to pull it back up, combing through folders, trying to locate the file, but it was gone. Eggsy hovered around him, his panic and fear palpable, radiating against Merlin and sending his heart into overdrive. The sight of Harry—his small, precious little boy—lying on that filthy floor, quaking in fear, turned Merlin’s blood to ice.

“Merlin, do you have any idea who would have sent that?” Roxy asked, her calm tone breaking through the haze of Merlin’s mind. Right. He needed to focus. Needed to pull his shit together so he could save Harry.

“No,” Merlin confessed. “No one outside of Kingsman can access to this account. All other e-mails and contacts are funneled through a series of dummy accounts.”

“Whoever did this knew how to reach you. They were sending that message specifically to you, Merlin,” Roxy stated. “I’m going to alert Arthur. We’ll round up Tristan and Percival, start a plan. See if you can find that video again, maybe we can get an idea of the room Harry is in.”

Roxy left, the door slamming shut behind her. Eggsy took a seat on his desk, his face drained of color and his eyes vacant. Merlin gathered up Eggsy’s hands in his. “Eggsy, pet, look at me,” Merlin ordered, squeezing Eggsy’s hands. Eggsy blinked, shifting his gaze to Merlin, though Merlin got the distinct feeling that Eggsy didn’t truly see him. “We’ll get him back, I promise.”

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, and Merlin braced himself for Eggsy to break—he wasn’t even sure how he was holding it together himself—but Eggsy swallowed down whatever emotions swelled in him, and nodded curtly. “Right,” Eggsy said, huskily.

Merlin let go and turned back to the computer, doing another sweep for the file. It wasn’t there though. If Eggsy and Roxy hadn’t been with him, Merlin would have almost thought he’d made the entire thing up.

“Alec, is there someone that might want to hurt y’?” Eggsy asked. “They said ‘our sins won’t wash away’. Maybe they’re blaming y’ for something.”

“Eggsy, the list of people that want to see me dead is long enough to turn into a book,” Merlin stated, not looking away from the computer. “If you’ve been doing this work for as long as I have, you pick up a few enemies.”

Merlin looked up as Eggsy pushed off the desk and paced around to the empty space in front of the door. “But is there someone recently? Or someone that you fucked over really bad?”

“I don’t know Eggsy,” Merlin snapped. “Don’t you think if I had an idea, I’d say it?”

Eggsy glared at him. “Don’t yell at me! I’m just trying to figure out who kidnapped our son!”

Merlin winced, holding his hands up defenselessly. “I know, I know—I’m sorry. I… just, I don’t know who this could be. I’m going to need some time to figure it out.”

Eggsy’s glare fell and licked his lips, dropping his gaze to his feet. Merlin turned back around, scrubbing a hand down his face. As quickly as the adrenaline had flooded his system, it was now gone, leaving Merlin with a massive drop that left him light headed.

“Merlin, pull up them decipher codes,” Eggsy said suddenly, coming around the desk.

Merlin pulled up the report, even as he asked, “Why?”

“Cause sumfin ain’t right here,” Eggsy said, studying the cipher. “See? Each one is started with wolf. And in the message, the person kept repeating, ‘big bad wolf’ right?”

Merlin glanced at the code, his brows slowly drawing together, a thread connecting between the two seemingly separate events. “You’re right.” Merlin leaned back in his chair. “Christ, if these two are connected, then that means what we’re dealing with is a mole.”

Roxy returned with Arthur and the other agents. “Did you find the message?”

“No,” Merlin said, “But Eggsy may have figured out a clue.”

“What?” Percival asked. She was the newest member to Kingsman. She wore an olive suit, which brought out the flecks of green and gold in her eyes, and complimented her dark brown complexion. A cream and olive hijab concealed her hair and framed her narrow face. Merlin hadn’t been surprised when she’d completed training and come out the victor—Arthur had picked her after all, and he seemed to have a knack for finding future Kingsman.

“Whoever sent this is the same person who’s the correspondent in the e-mails from President’s Guards,” Eggsy stated. “Their alias is ‘Wolf’.”

“How can you be sure?” Tristan asked.

Tristan had always been a large, imposing man. He was built like a tank, as thickly muscled as he was tall, with a dark complexion, and even darker, harsher eyes. Tristan had been in the business almost as long as Merlin. He was a skilled Kingsman, and since Harry was gone and Percival had been promoted to Arthur, he’d become their top agent. A title that Merlin thought he deserved.

“I don’t think it’s a coincidence that a message directed to someone named ‘wolf’ is discovered a few days before our son is kidnapped and we receive a note with a similar allegory,” Eggsy said. “They said, ‘big bad wolf’. That has to mean something.”

“Galahad, if what you’re saying is true, then that means that someone had access to internal information,” Arthur stated. “A mole, either among our own or President’s Guards.”

“It would explain the security breach,” Merlin said. “Someone had to know what they’re doing, and since this started with President’s Guards, I think there’s a good chance that’s where we’ll find the mole.”

“I’ll contact Kay and Bors, alert them to what’s going on,” Arthur said. “They may be able to get us some information.”

“No, I want to go there,” Eggsy said, hands clenched at his side. “I’m going to find the bastard who took my son.”

Arthur studied Eggsy, his eyes giving nothing away as he weighed his options. He nodded once, a slow tip of the head, and said, “All right. I’ll send you to assist. We’ll inform Kay and Bors, but present alert Washington that we’re sending further aid.”

“Let them know I’m coming,” Merlin added.

Merlin expected Arthur to argue, to state that he needed Merlin here, behind the computer, but he merely nodded again. “Of course.”

“What do you want us to do?” Percival asked.

“For now? Remain here. We’ll need extra help while Merlin and Galahad are gone,” Arthur said. He turned to Eggsy and Merlin. “How soon can you be ready to leave?”

“Immediately,” Merlin stated.

* * * *

            Eggsy and Merlin didn’t speak on the flight, both too caught up in their own thoughts to do more than sit and stare listlessly out the window. Eggsy was barely keeping it together, and if Merlin was being honest, he wasn’t faring much better. Merlin engrossed himself in his work. It was the only thing to keep him distracted from his wandering thoughts.

            Eggsy paced the narrow path of the jet. He’d been doing it for an hour, stopping every ten minutes or so to stare out the window, eyes distant and glassy, and then went back to pacing.

            “Will you stop it,” Merlin snapped.

            Eggsy jumped, shooting him a glare. “Well wot do y’ want me to do?”

            “Anything but that! I can’t think when you keep going back and forth like that,” Merlin growled, his frayed nerves finally snapping.

            Eggsy screwed his face up and for a moment Merlin was sure Eggsy was going to punch him, but then Eggsy just sneered and whispered, “Fuck y’, Merlin. Y’ don’t have to be an arsehole.”

            Merlin winced. Fuck. He was being an arse, wasn’t he?

            Shit, he felt like someone had taken his brain and used it as Silly Puddy. He shoved away from the table, turning to face Eggsy. “You’re right. I’m sorry love, I shouldn’t have snapped—I just…I…” He was scared and worried and so damn exhausted.

            Eggsy’s anger crumpled as quickly as it flared. He nodded, sucking in a shuddering breath, and moved over to Merlin. Merlin tugged him down into his lap, nuzzling the warm curve of Eggsy’s neck. Eggsy wrapped his arms around Merlin, and they remained there, curled around each other, silently mourning the missing son.

            When they arrived in D.C., Adams and Cleveland were waiting for them. Eggsy tensed beside Merlin, grumbling under his breath, “They sent that prick?”

            Merlin wasn’t happy to see Adams either, but for the moment they needed to play nice. Merlin squeezed Eggsy’s hand, both a reassurance and a silent command for him to behave. The last thing Merlin needed was Eggsy attacking Adams—and the chances of that happening were rather high, if Eggsy’s death glares were anything to go off on. Arthur hadn’t informed Washington about Harry, so as far as Adams and Cleveland were aware, Merlin and Eggsy were there to assist with the investigation. Washington could easily send them back to Kingsman if she decided they were of no use to the President’s Guards.

            “Merlin, Galahad. A pleasure to see you,” Adams greeted glibly. “I hope your flight went well.”

            “It went as expected,” Merlin stated. “Shall we head to HQ?”

            “Straight to business, I see,” Adams chuckled. “I wonder where that drive was when I headed Kingsman.”

            Merlin clenched his jaw, and it was Eggsy’s turn to squeeze his hand. Adams’s gaze gravitated to Merlin’s and Eggsy’s interlocked hands, Merlin stroking his thumb comfortingly over Eggsy’s wedding band. He raised a single blond eyebrow, a wry smirk slowly creeping across his thin mouth. Merlin had seen snakes with friendlier smiles.

            “That explains a lot,” Adams stated.

            The only thing that kept Merlin from lunging at Adams was Eggsy’s iron grip on his arm. Adams straightened his blue tie, turned on his heels—the bastard was wearing fucking brogues—and said over his shoulder, “Washington wants to speak to you as soon as we arrive at HQ.”

            Eggsy sighed, hitched the strap of his bag higher on his shoulder, and followed behind Adams, mumbling, “Fucking arse.”

            “Sorry about him,” Cleveland said with a shake of her head. “He can be…” She waved her hand, gesturing vaguely.

            “A wanker?” Merlin supplied.

            Cleveland smirked. “Yeah, wanker sounds about right.”

* * * *

            Adams led Merlin and Eggsy to the board room, where Washington was waiting with Jefferson. Washington and Jefferson stood upon their arrival, their expressions stoic.

At first glance Washington didn’t look like the head of a spy organization, especially when she stood at only five-foot-five, but the dark skinned woman was capable of bringing some of the most powerful men to their knees. After V-Day, she had swept in and taken over the United States with the same efficiency and control she wielded over President’s Guards.

Jefferson was the resident tech wizard, a true inventor, who gave Merlin a run for his money. Their relationship went far back, both joining the individual branches around the same time. While Merlin had lost his hair over the years, Jefferson’s hair and beard had turned white, until he looked like a malnourished Santa Clause—or at least, that was what Merlin liked to call him. Jefferson did tend to avoid wearing red around Merlin, and he couldn’t surmise why.

Jefferson came around the table to shake Merlin’s hand. “Good to see you again Merlin.”

            “You as well,” Merlin said. “Did you ever work out that range issue with the phones?”

            “Ah, yes. Thank you, by the way, the information you sent over really did the trick,” Jefferson said. He turned to Eggsy and gave him a firm handshake. “And this must be Galahad. I’ve heard much about you.”

            “Pleasure,” Eggsy greeted.

            “I’m sure you boys would love to talk shop, but we have some business to attend to, so if you would be so kind as to take your seats,” Washington instructed. She waited until everyone was seated, before she picked up an iPad and hit a button.

            A painting hanging to the right of the long mahogany table rose, revealing a monitor. “I’ll bring you up to speed with what’s going on and then you can speak with Bors and Kay,” Washington said. Three photos appeared on the screen. “These were Agents Monroe, Jackson, and Hayes. We lost each agent over the last year, an abnormally high rate, especially for agents that had been in the field as long as they have.”

            “Was there a connection to their deaths?” Eggsy asked, focused on the pictures.

            “Not that we’ve been able to deduce. Each agent died on a mission. Monroe got caught in an explosion, Jackson’s car shorted and careened off a bridge, and Hayes… well.” Washington pursed her lips together.

            “What?” Merlin prompted.

            “Let’s just say his honey pot mission went wrong,” Washington answered.

            Jefferson leaned over the table, one hand lifted to hide his mouth as he whispered to Merlin, “Autoerotic asphyxiation.”

            Washington shot Jefferson a glare. “Thank you, Jefferson.”

            “What do their deaths have to do with the breach?” Eggsy asked. He hadn’t looked away from the screen, as if he were trying to memorize every detail in each of the photos, and the small bit of biographical information supplied.

            “I had considered a possible mole, but upon further investigation, we discovered that the cyber attack came from an outside source,” Washington said. “I’ve gone ahead and taken tighter precautions to play it safe, but we believe a separate organization is attempting to take PG information and use it against our agents.”

            “Kay and Bors went to San Diego following a lead about a possible underground group calling themselves Fawkes,” Jefferson said, continuing smoothly where Washington stopped, as if they were a well-oiled machine. “The group had been gaining notoriety as radicals wanting to bring down the government, and with recruits from Anonymous joining them, they seemed like a likely target.”

            “But they weren’t?”

Merlin wasn’t really asking, but Washington shook her head anyways and said, “No.”

            “After we shut down their home base, we went through everything and couldn’t find any traces.” Washington hit another button and the monitor went blank, the painting descending to cover the screen. “I have Cleveland and Adams working on this with Kay and Bors. Jefferson is at your disposal, but I’m afraid with three agents absent, he has his hands full rounding up the recruits.”

            Eggsy grimaced. “That has to be hard. Are you going to fill all three positions at once?”

            “For now we’re focusing on Monroe’s spot. Our top priority is finding the leak,” Jefferson said. “Kay and Bors have been lifesavers. On top of handling this case, they’ve been able to fill in when our other agents can’t.”

            “Adams will take you to the safe house I’ve set up for Bors and Kay. If there’s anything you need, let him know and he’ll have it sent to you,” Washington said, and with that the meeting was over.

            Merlin stood and followed Eggsy and Adams out. He needed to get to the safe house and alert Arthur of the deaths. Washington had kept that piece of information to herself when she had placed the request for backup and Merlin hadn’t had a chance to review the report Kay had submitted.

            Adams expression soured as soon as the board room door slid shut. He didn’t speak as they walked towards the shuttle, but Merlin could see the tension building along his shoulders, and he braced for the tirade Adams had building up.

            The doors to the silver bullet train slid open. Eggsy and Merlin stepped in, setting their bags down, and took a seat. Adams sat across from them, and as the door slipped closed and the shuttle started to move, he sunk back in his chair, propped his foot on his knee, and watched Eggsy and Merlin in the same way a rattlesnake observed its prey.

            “How’s your jaw been? How long was it wired shut? A month?” Merlin asked, matching Adams’s glare with his own.

            Adams clenched his jaw, a dark fury descending over him, before his expression smoothed into a serene smile. “Tell me, how have things been for you Galahad?” Adams asked, drawling out Eggsy’s codename as if it were a sweet endearment. “It must be hard filling in your predecessor’s shoes—but then again, maybe not. All you need to do is manage not to get shot in the face.”

            Merlin grabbed Eggsy around the waist before he could launch onto Adams. “Y’ son-of-a-bitch!” Eggsy screamed.

Adams seemed to realize his misstep, his eyes widening with terror. Merlin hauled Eggsy back, tightening his grip, forcing Eggsy to sit in his lap. Eggsy stilled, breathing harshly through his nose.

“If y’ ever say anything about Harry,” Eggsy hissed, tone low and dangerous, “I will end you.”

Eggsy jerked out of Merlin’s grip, flopping down in his seat, vibrating with anger. Merlin rubbed a hand down his face and said, “Enough. We have more important things to deal with than seeing who can piss the furthest. We don’t like you Adams, and you don’t like us. But until this is over, let’s call it a truce.”

Adams nodded slowly, sparing a glance at Eggsy, who still looked on the verge of jumping across the shuttle and strangling him. They didn’t speak for the rest of the ride. When the doors slid open, Eggsy bolted off the train. Merlin caught Adams by the shoulder before he the American agent could step off, digging his fingers deep into the meat of his muscle. He leaned close, invading Adams’s personal space, and whispered, tone gravely, “If you ever upset Galahad again, they won’t find your body. Do not cross me on this Adams. I have more connections than this entire agency, and I will use every single one to see you completely erased from existence.”

He released Adams’s shoulder, picked up their bags, and walked past. Merlin doubted the threat would keep Adams docile for long, but hopefully it would keep him quiet until they found Harry.

Merlin caught up with Eggsy, tugging him to a stop with a gentle pull of the hand. Eggsy relented, falling into Merlin’s arms easily, pressing his face against his chest and whispered, “The bastard, that fucking wanker—he—”

“Shh, I know pet,” Merlin whispered, burying his fingers in Eggsy’s hair and cradling the back of his head.

            “The car is in the parking garage,” Adams said as walked past them. His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. He took one look at it and added, “I have to take this.”

            He walked off, moving towards a pillar that was out of earshot, sparing them a single backwards glance, as if making sure they weren’t following, and answered.

            Eggsy scoffed and cuddled closer to Merlin, grumbling, “Can we just kill him?”

            Merlin chuckled, kissing Eggsy’s crown. “No, I’m afraid not.” Merlin nudged Eggsy in the direction of the garage. “Come on, the sooner we get to the safe house, the sooner we’re rid of Adams.”

            Eggsy checked his watch. “Christ, it’s only four. I’m fucking knackered.”

            Merlin looked over his shoulder one last time at Adams. The agent avoided eye contact, aggressively talking into the phone. He abruptly ended the call with a growl and shoved his cell into his pocket.

            “Let’s go,” Adams snapped, shoving past Merlin and Eggsy. “Some of us actually have work to do.”

* * * *

            The safe house was near downtown D.C., a nondescript brick townhouse sandwiched between similar homes. The quiet street was lit by wrought iron lampposts that surrounded by well-maintained shrubbery. Adams pulled up to the curb, nodded to the house with a red door and mums in the flower boxes, and said, “There’s the house. Bors and Kay are expecting you.”

            Merlin and Eggsy didn’t bid him goodbye after they climbed out of the BMW, and Adams didn’t wait to see if they made it in. Eggsy shouldered his bag and grumbled, “Fucking prick.”

            “Come on pet,” Merlin sighed. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to find a bed to crash on. Merlin mounted the stone steps to the door and knocked. A few moments later he heard the catch of a tumbler being rolled and a deadbolt unlocking.

Bors opened the door, dressed down in a pair of dark washed jeans and an oatmeal jumper. “Merlin, good to see you mate.” He paused, as if realizing what he said, and then winced. “I mean, it’s not good—I’m real sorry to hear about Harry, but…”

“It’s fine Bors. Can we just come in?” Merlin said, stopping Bors’s verbal vomit. Bors nodded, offering a sympathetic smile that didn’t quite reach his green eyes, and stepped aside.

Merlin unloaded his bag at the door. Eggsy came in behind him, dropping his duffle with a sigh. “We would have been here sooner, but there was so much traffic. These bloody yanks are insane,” Eggsy said. “I think Adams was attempting to kill us.”

Bors shut the door and locked it. “Nah, they’re just that bad.”

“Where’s Kay?” Merlin asked.

“He’s in the office. We have everything set up. Come on, I’ll show you your room and then we can go over everything,” Bors said, gesturing for Merlin and Eggsy to follow. The house was a two story, with three bedrooms on the upper level. After Merlin and Eggsy had deposited their bags into the bedroom, Bors lead them back downstairs into the office, where Kay had set up the control room.

“Merlin, Galahad,” Kay greeted, standing upon their arrival. His typically slicked back brown hair was disorderly, falling into his eyes, which were overcast with shadows. “I wish we were meeting on better terms.”

“So do I,” Merlin said, shaking Kay’s hand. “Shall we get started? I don’t think Eggsy and I will be much more use soon.”

Kay nodded and returned to his seat. On a long table were several computers, reminiscent of Merlin’s own office. “Arthur sent over your finds on the e-mail—good work, by the way—and I cross-referenced it with some intel we gathered.”

“Do y’ think Washington is right about it being an outside job?” Eggsy asked, dragging a chair over to Kay and sitting.

“No,” Kay answered, scratching at the stubble on his jaw. “Whoever is behind this is just covering their tracks well. Even those punks out in San Diego, for as good as they were, wouldn’t be able to crack into PG. This is an inside job, though Washington isn’t ready to admit one of her agents is behind it.”

“What did you find out so far?” Merlin asked.

“We’ve had to be careful with pulling information,” Bors explained, leaning against a bar, which was littered with electronics instead of liquor. “The last thing we wanted was someone to catch on what was going on.”

“How the hell did y’ realize it was a mole? Merlin just made the connection this morning,” Eggsy asked.

“Well, I had a feeling, and when I spoke to Arthur, he said to run with it. Merlin just confirmed everything,” Kay explained. On one screen he pulled up an e-mail, one that was completely different than the e-mail Merlin had deciphered. “I caught a similar pattern in this e-mail, though the words are different. It’s following the same sequence, a one-to-five ratio.”

Merlin leaned over Kay’s shoulder to get a better look at the e-mail. “A different contact? Who’s the sender?”

“There isn’t one. It’s completely encrypted. They’ve gotten smart and have been sending it out through a private channel. Whoever this is, they know their shit. Christ, they’re nearly as good as you are Merlin.”

“That could be anyone,” Eggsy pointed out. “Most of the operatives here are trained in this.”

“Have there been any more correspondents with the ‘Dire’ contact?” Merlin asked.

Kay glanced back, mouth twisted into an apologetic frown. “I’m really sorry about that Merlin.”

“Focus on the job, Kay,” Merlin said, though he squeezed the agent’s shoulder in gratitude.

Kay nodded and closed out of the other e-mail to pull up two new ones. “There have been two contacts, about an hour apart. Whatever response was sent, it wasn’t there, so I couldn’t trace the e-mail back to ‘Dire’. I’ve tried to run a search in the PG system for anything relating to ‘Dire’, ‘Wolf’ or ‘the Wolf’, but there aren’t any records of anyone under those codenames.”

Merlin looked over to Eggsy, trying to gauge how he was holding up. Eggsy had his jaw clenched, and his eyes were hard as stone, locked on the screen as if it were the only thing in the room. Merlin walked over to him and slid a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. Eggsy immediately laid his hand over Merlin’s.

“Please tell me you got something for us to go off on Kay, because right now it looks like we’re just chasing our tails,” Merlin said.

Kay turned in his chair to face Merlin. “I do,” he said, the first trace of a smile creeping across his mouth. It didn’t quite reach his tired eyes, but it held a spark of pride. “The mole may be taking extra precautions with ‘Dire’, but he or she grew lax with their latest contact, codename: Father.”

“Kay was able to find out who the contact was, though the meeting has already happened. We think we might be able to obtain whatever was exchanged and who the sender was if we can make contact with ‘Father’,” Bors stated.

“Okay, so how do we get that?” Eggsy asked.

“That’s where you’re going to have to come into play, Galahad,” Kay said, sounding a little too hesitant for Merlin’s tastes.

“Spit it out, Kay,” Merlin snapped, jet lag and stress obliterating any patience he had.

“Do you think you’re up for a honey pot, Galahad?” Kay asked, avoiding eye contact with Merlin.

Merlin was pretty sure he heard a tooth crack from how hard he started to grind his teeth. Everyone knew he hated Eggsy going on honey pots. In fact, over the years they had steadily trickled down to maybe one a year. Arthur tried to arrange for other handlers to take over the cases when they did pop up, but Merlin refused. He may have to let some other man or woman sleep with Eggsy for the sake of the world, but he sure as hell didn’t have to let anyone else watch him from behind a computer. No, only Merlin got to see Eggsy caught in the throes of passion.

Kay and Bors shared a panicked look—they should, because Merlin was considering smashing their heads together to try and knock some sense in them—and Bors started to explain, “Look, I know it isn’t ideal, but this guy—”

“It’s fine,” Eggsy interjected. He squeezed his hand over Merlin’s. “I’ll do it.”


	6. Hold Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honeypot mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Ana for editing! <3

Chapter Six

_I sold my soul to a three-piece,_

_And he told me I was holy._

_He got me down on both knees_

_But it’s the devil that’s tryna—_

_Hold me down, hold me down._

Hold Me Down by Halsey

 

            Eggsy and Merlin slept on and off for about ten hours, neither getting a good night’s sleep. Eggsy woke up almost every hour in a panic, calling out Harry’s name. After Merlin and Eggsy finally managed to drag themselves from the bed, they went to PG headquarters, where Merlin went over the security breach with Jefferson while Eggsy and Kay worked to gather more intel on Father. No one informed Washington about the honey pot mission.

Merlin didn’t like the plan Kay had come with at all. In fact he _hated_ the plan. He _despised_ the plan. He wanted to shoot Kay in the foot for coming up with the plan. But despite how much Merlin couldn’t stand the thought of Eggsy going on a honey pot—of some obese corporate suit running his sausage fingers over Eggsy’s naked body—Merlin knew they didn’t have any other options. The target had vital information which they needed in order to find out who ‘Dire’ was and get Harry back.

            And that was the most important thing, not Merlin’s ego or possessiveness.

            Eggsy stood next to Merlin, dressed in a pair of poured on skinny jeans that left little for the imagination, and a black fishnet shirt that showed off the hard lines of Eggsy’s well-defined arms and chest. It was the one time Eggsy seemed to be happy about the fact that he still looked like he hadn’t hit his twenties yet, even though he was now over thirty. His blond hair was styled into spikes with a bit of gel and there was a shimmer to his skin from a body powder he dusted over himself.

            He looked positively edible, and Merlin had to sit there, arms crossed over his chest, grinding his teeth loud enough for the entire room to hear.

            “The target,” Kay began to explain, “is Vernon Terson, a fifty-five year old real-estate tycoon and president of TC Enterprises. Vernon made his wealth buying smaller companies on the verge of bellying up, dismantling them, and selling off the pieces in order to turn a profit. He now owns property all across the globe, as well as a stake in the oil trade, and plays a major hand in U.S. politics. He’s a regular presence at the Koch brothers’ house.”

            “Sounds like a winner,” Eggsy stated dryly. “How did he get mixed up in all of this? Doesn’t sound like our normal MO.”

            “While he’s made a mint through selling off the carcasses of smaller businesses and raping the planet, he actually is a major figurehead in the underground weapons trade. He’s been funneling money into the Middle East for almost a decade in order to skyrocket the oil prices here,” Bors explained, and while his expression betrayed nothing, there was a nasty bite to his words.

            “On paper Vernon Terson is the epitome of Americana, with a gorgeous wife of thirty years and two children,” Kay continued. “What the media doesn’t know is that Vernon has a fondness for underage boys, which is where you come in Eggsy. Right now Vernon is in D.C. for a republican’s convention. His personal assistant will go out and pick a pretty young boyfor Vernon and bring him back to Vernon’s hotel room. You need to make sure that you’re selected, seduce Vernon, and once he’s out, retrieve the files from his laptop.”

            “Shouldn’t be hard,” Eggsy said, winking at Kay. “Not many can resist my charm.”

            Merlin snorted, and Eggsy poked his tongue out at him. Kay coughed in his hand to draw Eggsy’s attention back to him and handed him a choker with a small pendant hanging from it. “This’ll be your thumb drive. It’ll send everything to this computer.”

            Eggsy accepted the necklace and slipped it on. The pendent rested in the hollow of Eggsy’s throat. “Anything else I need to know?”

            “Merlin and I will be on this end handling. Bors will be on standby for retrieval. As soon as you get the information, get out,” Kay said.

            “Right then,” Eggsy said, biting his bottom lip. “Well, off we go?”

            “C’mere,” Merlin said, holding a hand out. His jaw ached from how hard he’d been clenching it. Eggsy had been giving him space, no doubt because he was radiating enough rage to send the entire townhouse into meltdown, but he wasn’t angry with Eggsy. He was angry at the situation they were thrust into. He was angry that Harry was gone. He was angry that someone had betrayed them. He was angry that Eggsy, who hated honey pots as much as Merlin, had to be forced to do one again.

            Bors and Kay excused themselves and hurried out of the room. Eggsy walked over to Merlin, not fighting when Merlin pulled him between his legs. Dark kohl lined Eggsy’s eyes, brightening their cornflower-blue shade.

            “Do I look perfectly tarted up?” Eggsy joked.

            “You like gorgeous,” Merlin said, wrapping one hand firmly around Eggsy’s neck and tugging him down so their foreheads touched. “You’ll hear me the entire time, okay? We’ll get through this.”

            Eggsy swallowed, his cocky confidence bleeding out. He slumped his shoulders, sagging forward so that Merlin had to wrap his other arm around Eggsy’s waist to hold him up. “Yeah,” Eggsy whispered, “I know… it’s for Harry.” Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, eyes misting. He quickly blinked, dispelling the tears. “I just… _Christ_ Alec, I can’t stop thinkin’ ‘bout him. How can I do this when he’s scared somewhere?”

            “This is for him,” Merlin said, dusting his mouth across Eggsy’s. “We do this and we’re one step closer to finding him. And I’ll be here the entire time.”

            “Are y’ sure you’ll be okay? Y’ look like yer ready to punch a wall,” Eggsy said.

            Merlin snorted. “That’s an understatement. I’m not happy, but I’ll deal with it like I always do.”

            Eggsy slipped onto his lap, positioning his legs so he straddled Merlin’s thighs. He wrapped both of his arms around Merlin’s neck, never letting their foreheads break contact. “Y’ know it’ll mean nothing, right? It never has.”

Eggsy kissed him, slow and deep, trying to swallow Merlin’s frustrations. Merlin tightened his grip on Eggsy, tasting the strawberry lip gloss that had been painted on Eggsy’s lips. He hated how sticky they were, so he licked at Eggsy’s mouth, cleaning his lips until all he could taste was _Eggsy_.

Merlin broke the kiss, gulping for air. “I know,” he panted.

“I love you,” Eggsy whispered, taking Merlin’s face in both of his hands. “And I’ll love y’ even when there isn’t a breath left in my body. It’s to the moon for us, ya?”

“The moon and back,” Merlin chuckled, peppering kisses along Eggsy’s jaw, reluctant to let him go—knowing that as soon as he released Eggsy’s hips, he’d leave him to go fuck Vernon Terson. Merlin made a mental note to follow up on the man. As soon as they got Harry back, Merlin would see to it that Vernon Terson met a very unfortunate and very embarrassing end.

“I hate to interrupt, but we need to go,” Bors said from the entryway.

Eggsy kissed Merlin one last time and then climbed off his lap. Eggsy retrieved his glasses from the table and slipped them on, tapping a button in the right arm to turn them on.  Merlin watched Eggsy leave, cursing fate for putting them in this situation.

* * * *

            “You’re doing good Galahad,” Kay said, sitting next to Merlin and watching the monitor. Eggsy was at a club in Georgetown D.C., not far from the Capella Hotel. The music was so loud that Merlin could feel the thump of the bass through the computer speakers. Curtains of smoke swirled along the dance floor, released in timed intervals, which obscured the bodies of the thrashing and grinding dancers. Eggsy had worked his way onto a platform, providing ample view of the room, and spotlighting him for others to see.

            “When’s this guy gonna show?” Eggsy asked, the words nearly lost under the hard beat of the song.

            “Our intel showed that he usually stakes out the place close to midnight. So he should be there or arriving soon,” Kay said.

            “To your right, Galahad,” Merlin said, spotting a man who fit the picture Kay had up on a second monitor.

Vernon Terson’s assistant, a Mr. Jeremy Norton, was a weasely-looking man. His off-the-rack suit was half-a-size too large. To the untrained eye it would be unnoticeable, but Merlin didn’t miss how his sleeves hung slightly lower than appropriate, and that the fabric along Jeremy’s shoulders sagged into almost fleshy wrinkles.

            Eggsy spotted Jeremy, subtly tracking his movements so that Jeremy was always in the frame shot. Jeremy moved to the bar, ordering a drink, and sipping what looked like a martini—Merlin scoffed—with what he was sure Jeremy thought was suave and grace.

            Eggsy caught Jeremy’s attention, their gaze meeting and holding for a fraction of a second, long enough to intrigue, but not so long as to scream desperation.

            “Now turn around,” Merlin instructed. At the moment he could keep calm and focused. It was just basic instructions, as if he were guiding Eggsy through a building. “Good. Grab a partner, show Mr. Norton how you can bend.”

            Okay, the last command wasn’t the same as telling Eggsy to go left, and sure it left a little bit an acidic taste in his mouth, but Merlin could keep his cool. He was a fucking professional.

            “Why don’t I get some tea?” Kay said, clamping a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

            Merlin nodded, shooting the agent a grateful smile.

            Kay went to the kitchen and Merlin turned his focus on Eggsy, who had found a devilishly handsome bloke to grind against. Merlin wasn’t even jealous over that guy—maybe he was a _little_ jealous—because he knew Eggsy didn’t have eyes for anyone but him. Merlin trusted Eggsy. This was a job, pure and simple; knowing that and explaining that to his rioting heart, though, were two completely different matters.

            Eggsy turned his head, catching sight of Jeremy, who had moved closer to the platform Eggsy was on.

            “You hooked him. Go ahead and come down, head for the bar. He’ll approach you there,” Merlin said.

            Eggsy followed the command, smoothly untangling himself from his dance partner and slipping off the platform. Several people watched Eggsy as he passed, and Merlin couldn’t help but smirk, thinking rather smugly, _you can look, but you’ll never have him_. Eggsy didn’t spare anyone a glance. His focus was on the bar.

            He ordered a beer and leaned casually against the bar so he faced the crowd. He scanned the dance floor, giving Merlin a clear view of the space. Kay returned, handing Merlin a steaming cup of tea, and took a seat.

            “What I miss?” Kay asked before sipping his drink.

            “Galahad has hooked him, now he’s just reeling in the target,” Merlin said.

            Sure enough, Jeremy Norton saddled up to the bar just as Eggsy’s drink arrived, paying for the beer with a smile. “I’ve never seen you here before, are you new?” Jeremy said.

            “No, and that pick up line is old,” Eggsy teased, faking an American accent.

            “Easy, you don’t want to scare him off,” Merlin warned.

            Jeremy chuckled and signaled for the bartender to get another beer. “What’s your name?” Jeremy asked.

            “Liam,” Eggsy offered, and Merlin suspected that he winked, because Jeremy’s cheeks were visibly red, even beneath flashing lights. “Yours?”

            “Mr. Norton,” Jeremy answered, and Merlin rolled his eyes. Was this guy for real?

            “Well _Mister_ Norton,” Eggsy purred, closing the distance between him and Jeremy. “How can I help you tonight?” He drawled out the ‘help’, and Jeremy swallowed thickly.

            “Pull back a little,” Kay instructed. “This guy may actually decide to keep you for himself if you keep flirting with him like that.”

            “I actually have a proposition for you,” Jeremy said, accepting the beer that was brought over.

            Eggsy fell back a step, and his line of sight tipped to the side as he tilted his head. “And what would that be?”

            “I have a client who’s very interested in meeting you,” Jeremy said.

            “Oh your client, hmm? And who’s your client, Mr. Norton?” Eggsy asked, tone light and joking, as if he thought this was all some elaborate scheme to get in his pants—which in reality, it really was.

            “I’m not at liberty to say just yet, but know that he’s a powerful man, and he’d be happy to compensate your time with him, if you’d be willing to spend the evening entertaining him in his hotel room,” Jeremy said. “It’ll be the easiest five hundred bucks you ever made, I can promise you that.”

            Eggsy made a strangled, shocked gasp. “No shit? Five hundred?”

            Jeremy dusted his fingers down Eggsy’s arm. Merlin tightened his grip on his tea cup. “Of course, if you’d rather stay here… I’d be more than happy to keep you company.”

            “Knew it,” Kay said with a snorted laugh.

            “No, no—I’d like to meet this guy. I mean, if that’s okay?” Eggsy asked.

Disappointment crossed Jeremy’s eyes, but he nodded and set his drink down. “Follow me.”

“Good work, Galahad,” Merlin praised. The words sat on his tongue, rotted pieces of food, leaving a horrible aftertaste. He hated praising Eggsy for seducing his way into another man’s bed, but he knew how badly Eggsy needed it, the reassurance that he was doing well, that Merlin was all right, that _they_ were all right.

* * * *

            Jeremy Norton explained to Eggsy what to do and how to behave on the ride to the Capella. When he announced who his client was, Eggsy cooed and awed, and Jeremy smiled smugly, as if _he_ were the one Eggsy was fussing over. Once Eggsy was in the lavish penthouse suite, Jeremy sat him on an ornate couch and retrieved Vernon Terson.

            “Take a look around the room Galahad,” Kay ordered, and Eggsy looked around, giving them view of the living room. Sitting on a dark walnut desk was a sleek black laptop. “There. He should have the files on his laptop.”

            Jeremy stepped out of the room, followed by a tall man of medium stature. Vernon Terson looked every bit like old Americana—a man crafted from blood and steel, dressed in fine wool and silk, and a tan line on the ring finger of his left hand. His gray hair was swept in a neat pompadour and his beard was trimmed close and shaped sharp, giving his weak jaw the illusion of hard lines.

            Vernon stopped behind Jeremy and a broad grin split across his face, revealing chemically whitened teeth. “Oh Jeremy, you’ve outdone yourself tonight.”

            “This is Liam,” Jeremy introduced and snapped his finger at Eggsy.

            Eggsy slipped to his feet and walked around the lacquered coffee table. “I can’t believe I’m meeting _the_ Vernon Terson,” Eggsy purred, voice dripping with honey. He stopped in front of Vernon, within touching distance.

            Vernon chuckled and brushed his hand down Eggsy’s side. “Well, my dear boy, by the end of tonight, we’ll become very well acquainted.”

            “Oh, I hope so, sir. In fact, I plan on getting to know you _very_ well.”

            “You can leave now Jeremy,” Vernon ordered, not breaking eye contact with Eggsy. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

            Jeremy nodded, and without any further word, left the hotel room. As soon as the door closed, Vernon hauled Eggsy against his chest and kissed him. Kay reached up and removed Merlin’s teacup from his hand, which was threatening to break from how tightly he gripped it.

            “Do you need to leave the room?” Kay asked calmly.

            Merlin swallowed thickly, forcing himself to look away. _Shit. Get it together Alec._ He couldn’t let his emotions get the best of him. “No,” Merlin whispered hoarsely. “No, I’m good.”

            Kay didn’t comment, instead reassuring Eggsy, “You’re doing well Galahad.”

            Eggsy moaned, and to Vernon it sounded like an exclamation of pleasure, but Kay and Merlin took it as a confirmation. Eggsy ran his hands up Vernon’s chest, gasping against his mouth, “Oh Mr. Terson—”

            “Daddy,” Vernon corrected.

            Merlin’s heart stopped and simultaneously Eggsy froze. “What?” Eggsy croaked, sounding more out of breath than horrified.

            Vernon pressed his thumb against Eggsy’s kiss-swollen bottom lip and pressed down. “Until you leave, Liam, you’ll refer to me as daddy. Understood?”

            “Tell him okay Eggsy,” Kay ordered when Eggsy didn’t respond. Merlin couldn’t get his brain to work. He could only sit there and watch Eggsy’s vitals spike, his pulse skyrocketing and breathing quickening, verging on a panic attack.

            Vernon noticed the pause. He dropped his hand, searching Eggsy’s face, and then straightened and said, “If that’s a problem, I can call Jeremy back and have him return you to the club.”

            “Galahad,” Kay barked.

            Eggsy wouldn’t agree. Not without Merlin’s consent.

            “It’s okay,” Merlin finally managed to say, basic brain function returning. “Tell him it’s okay Galahad.”

            Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, but then snapped back into character, brushing the pause off with a breathy laugh. “Oh no _daddy_ ,” Eggsy purred, coiling his arms around Vernon’s neck. “You just caught me by surprise. I had to control my excitement—I want to make sure I’m good for you.”

            That seemed to please Vernon. He grinned wolfishly and cupped Eggsy’s cheek. “Oh you darling little thing. You will be.”

            Something dark and ugly awoke in Merlin—it was a black three headed monster, a great beast that howled inside him, wanting to come out and devour Vernon Terson. Kay shot Merlin a panicked look, no doubt concerned by his heavy breathing, but the only thing keeping Merlin from going to that hotel and murdering Vernon was the controlled breaths through his nose.

            He wanted to look away. Christ, did Merlin want to look away. Especially when Eggsy sunk to his knees and so delicately undid Vernon’s belt. He should never have to watch Eggsy slide down another man’s zipper, and he sure as hell shouldn’t have had to tell his husband pace yourself, as Eggsy took Vernon’s cock into his hands and started to lick it, all sweet and innocent, like a child handed a lollipop.

            Vernon wasn’t small, but he definitely was below average, and nowhere near as large as Merlin. Eggsy’s hand nearly completely covered it. He stared up at Vernon’s flushed face as he took the man into his mouth.

            “Get out,” Merlin ordered Kay.

            “Merlin—” Kay started, but went dead silent when Merlin snarled at him.

            “He may have to let that _thing_ see him like this, but I will not have anyone else watch him,” Merlin growled, barely able to constrain the monster within. “I will handle him through this and get you when it’s over. Is that understood agent?”

            Kay paled visibly. He nodded and left, leaving Merlin to watch as Vernon fucked Eggsy’s mouth, choking his husband with his wrinkly dick. It was a dizzying speed, and Merlin could barely make sense of what he was seeing—a blur of flesh and pubic hair as Eggsy was forced to swallow Vernon over and over again. Eggsy made a strangled sound, and to Vernon it was a moan, but Merlin knew it was a gasp for oxygen.

            “Fuck yeah,” Vernon moaned, and suddenly his hands were in Merlin’s line of sight. He pushed the glasses up so Merlin got a better view of Vernon’s red face, and Vernon grinned down at Eggsy.

            Eggsy moved his head so the glasses were righted.

            “Easy Galahad,” Merlin said, amazed that his words weren’t raw, because he certainly felt like an open wound. “Breathe through your nose and take some control back.”

            Eggsy grabbed Vernon’s gyrating hips to slow his pace and eased off his dripping cock, groaning, “Is this how you wanted to have me daddy? Or…”

            Vernon seemed to regain some of his composure. He carded his hand through his hair, pushing the loose strands from his face. “N-no, no, child. In the room. Strip out of those clothes.”

            Eggsy stood and did as he was told, vanishing into the large bedroom. Merlin looked down at his left hand, studying the band encompassing his ring finger.

            Even now, five years later, Merlin remembered every detail from their wedding day. He remembered the way the light struck Eggsy’s eyes and they exploded in a kaleidoscope of hues, so saturated with blue that they became boundless and infinite, and how Eggsy smiled so brightly, he could have lit the entire country. He wore a white tuxedo with black details, and when the pastor started, his eyes filled with tears, and by the time it came for his vows, he could barely breathe and Merlin had to help. He’d been so beautiful; so fucking beautiful that it left a physical ache in Merlin’s heart.

            Merlin hadn’t been much better, and they ended up laughing—much to the pastor’s annoyance—and kissed well before they were told to. He still couldn’t believe Eggsy chose him. Out of everyone in their world, he wanted to face this life with Merlin.

            Eggsy’s sweet, breathy moans filled his ears, and he looked up, assaulted by the sight of Eggsy on his back and Vernon above him. The man had no finesse or grace. He wasn’t necessarily terrible, but he plowed into Eggsy as if he were claiming a country. Vernon was a man that wielded his power as if it were swinging a sledgehammer, knocking through barriers carelessly, not caring what was on the other side.

            “Oh,” Eggsy cried out, and while the sound was sharp and breathy, it lacked the true passion that Merlin knew Eggsy was capable of. “Oh, daddy—yes.”

            “You’re doing good Galahad,” Merlin forced himself to commend. He picked up his tea, and when some of the cold liquid sloshed over his fingers, he immediately set the cup down.

            Vernon leered down at Eggsy, face red and dripping with sweat. “That’s it. Who’s your daddy, you filthy little thing?”

            “Is he fucking serious?” Merlin snapped.

            Eggsy laughed, but quickly turned it into a moan and cried out, “You.”

            Merlin grabbed onto the table, digging his nails into the grain. He didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He wanted to reach through the screen and wrap his hands around Vernon’s throat.

            Abruptly, Vernon stilled, face contorted, and let out a low groan. He pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it away, and flopped down beside Eggsy with a contented sigh. Merlin scoffed— _fucking pig doesn’t even have the decency to take care of his partner_ —and leaned back in his chair.

            It didn’t take long for Vernon to doze off after that. Eggsy slipped out of the bed. Merlin called for Kay, who returned to the room.

            “Alright Galahad, go to the laptop and insert the flash drive,” Kay instructed.

            Eggsy went into the living room and booted up the laptop. “How are you holding up Merlin?” Eggsy asked.

            “Focus on the mission,” Merlin ordered, harsher than he meant.

            “Right,” Eggsy whispered, a slight break to the word. He went back to following Kay’s instructions. He located the files they were looking for, downloaded them to the drive, which immediately sent them over to Kay for decrypting, and then closed everything down.

            “Good job Galahad. Bors is on his way. He’ll be there for pick up in five minutes,” Kay said, already turning his focus to the files that were being processed.

* * * *

            As soon as Bors and Eggsy walked into the house, Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s hand and snapped at Bors and Kay, “I suggest you lads put on earphones.”

            Neither agent commented as Merlin hauled Eggsy upstairs and into their bedroom. Merlin kicked the door shut and spun Eggsy around so they were facing. Eggsy’s mouth dropped open, but before he could say anything, Merlin twisted his fingers in Eggsy’s fishnet shirt. He tugged, pulling until the weak material tore.

            Eggsy gasped and scrambled to grab Merlin’s hands, crying, “Alec!”

            “That fucking _bastard_ ,” Merlin seethed, unable to see anything but Vernon’s hands on Eggsy. He kept tearing at the shirt, creating a large gaping hole in the front.

            Eggsy shoved Merlin’s hands off. “Stop!”

            Merlin froze, panting heavily. He blinked, vision clearing, and looked down at Eggsy, whose stricken expression pierced him straight to his core.

            “Shit,” Merlin hissed and reached for Eggsy’s face.

            Eggsy flinched, pained gaze never leaving Merlin’s. “I-I’m sorry,” Eggsy croaked brokenly.

            “What?” Merlin shook his head, cupping Eggsy’s chin with one hand and coiling his other arm around Eggsy’s waist.

            “I-I didn’t know he’d want that, and—I didn’t mean it when I said it, you know that, right?” Eggsy stammered. Merlin knit his brows together. Of course Merlin knew Eggsy had been pretending. Eggsy fisted his hands in Merlin’s jumper.“You’re my Daddy, Alec. I didn’t want to, I wasn’t going to, but we had to, and you said… and…”

            Eggsy’s breath hitched, and Merlin could see him working himself into a full-blown panic attack. Merlin sealed his mouth over Eggsy’s, effectively silencing him. He kissed Eggsy, hard and deep, trying erase any trace of Vernon from his lips.

            Eggsy crumpled against Merlin, and Merlin had to tighten his grip around his waist to brace him. Eggsy slid his hands up Merlin’s chest, drawing them across his shoulders and wrapping his arms around his neck.

            “I know,” Merlin whispered, “I know love. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was just…” _So angry._ He shook his head. “Shit, with everything, and then to see you… to have someone else _touch_ you.”

            Eggsy laid his head against Merlin’s chest and for a moment they remained like that, wrapped in one another’s arms, unable to do more than breathe each other in. Merlin had planned to bend Eggsy over the bed, to kiss every inch of his flesh, and to fuck him long and hard, but now that he had Eggsy in his arms, he realized that all he wanted to do was cherish him.

            “Come on,” Merlin whispered, untangling himself from Eggsy. “Let’s get you in the shower, wash off that glitter.”

            Eggsy let Merlin lead him into the bathroom and strip him down. Merlin tossed the torn shirt into the rubbish bin. All of his anger had left, leaving Merlin with a hollowed out chest and leaden limbs. Eggsy didn’t seem to be faring any better. He stared listlessly at his reflection in the mirror and Merlin wondered if Eggsy even saw anything.

            “In you go pet,” Merlin ordered gently after he turned the water on. The glass doors of the shower stall almost immediately began to fog. Eggsy slipped in, and once Merlin had undressed, he followed behind Eggsy.

            Merlin took his time washing Eggsy down. He didn’t do anything else—his priority was erasing the memory of Vernon Terson. Rivulets of water cut paths through the glitter on Eggsy’s chest. The kohl around his eyes ran, creating streaks down his cheeks, black tears that Merlin wiped away with his thumbs. When the makeup was washed away and the scent of sex had spiraled down the drain, Eggsy was left standing there, flushed pink from the water, eyes red from tears lost in the shower.

            Merlin dropped the flannel and gathered his face in his hands. Eggsy closed his eyes, mouth parted. Merlin swallowed the sob, kissing him beneath the spray, trying to gather Eggsy’s pain into his body.

            He broke away a few moments later and shut off the water. Merlin got out first, padding dry, before he wrapped a towel around Eggsy. He lifted Eggsy up into his arms and carried him to bed bridal style. The towel slipped from Eggsy and fell to the floor, but Merlin just stepped over it and laid Eggsy down on the comforter.

            “We don’t have to do anything,” Merlin said, finally thinking clear now that he had Eggsy back in his arms.

            Eggsy traced a finger along the geometric pattern inked into Merlin’s skin and shook his head. “I want to,” he whispered. “I want to feel _my_ Daddy.”

            Merlin groaned and swooped down, kissing Eggsy punishingly. Eggsy grabbed onto Merlin’s arm, gasping, and Merlin took the opportunity to snake his tongue into his mouth. He shifted on the bed, pressing closer to Eggsy, removing any distance between them. Eggsy bit his bottom lip and Merlin’s cock thickened at the sting of pain.

            “Lubricant,” Merlin mumbled into Eggsy’s mouth, gathering his thoughts long enough to put something coherent together. “Where’s the lubricant?”

            “Front pocket of my bag,” Eggsy answered between the kisses he peppered Merlin’s jaw with.

            Merlin detached himself long enough to retrieve the bottle. As soon as he was back on the bed, he stretched out across the mattress and dragged Eggsy on top of him. Eggsy leaned over, damp bangs falling into his face, and whispered, “Want to feel y’ inside me.”

            “Are you sure you aren’t too sore?” Merlin asked. He grabbed onto Eggsy’s hips to steady him, cock nestled against Eggsy’s arse.

            Eggsy laughed harshly. “Yeah, I’m sure. That arse wasn’t even in me long enough to do anything.”

            Merlin snorted, stroking his hands up Eggsy’s sides, his fingers tickling over Eggsy’s ribs. “He didn’t know how to take care of my boy. But Daddy knows what you need.”

            Eggsy flattened his hands against Merlin’s chest, fingers splayed across his nipples, dusting the edge of his tattoo. “I need y’ Daddy. Need y’ to make me feel good.” Eggsy paused, expression suddenly growing tight. He bit his bottom lip, head dropped. “I need y’ to help me forget why we’re here.”

            It was a blow to the chest, punching the wind from Merlin’s lungs. He tugged Eggsy down against him, crushing their bodies together. Eggsy’s nails bit into skin, but he didn’t care. “I got you,” Merlin whispered into his hair, “I got you.”

            Merlin no longer wanted to reclaim Eggsy. What happened with Vernon Terson—whatever happened from this point on—didn’t matter, not when it meant getting Harry back. Merlin rolled them over, safely tucking Eggsy beneath him. Eggsy arched up, chest flush against Merlin’s, and stared up with glazed eyes.

            He moved down the length of Eggsy’s body, slowly kissing every inch of exposed flesh. It was less about foreplay and more about chasing away the ghosts that lingered above them. As he slipped along the hollowed curve of Eggsy’s stomach, he grabbed Eggsy’s hips and lifted his waist, pulling him closer. He kissed the insides of Eggsy’s thighs, the underside of his knees, down the curve of his calves, and along the arch of his heels.

            Eggsy gasped, hands thrown up around his head, fingers clenching and unclenching around air. He watched Merlin, but if he saw Merlin, if he saw anything at all, Merlin didn’t know. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the temporary bliss, the fleeting seconds when nothing existed beyond their two bodies.

            Merlin coated his fingers in lubricant and took his time working Eggsy open, even though he was still stretched from Vernon. He crooked his fingers, massaging the wall of Eggsy’s channel in slow circles. Eggsy’s hips bucked and he let out a staggered breath, his prick, which had only been half-hard, twitching and thickening.

            Merlin repeated the action, giving a little thrust of his digits, gliding his fingertips along the warm silken wall, grazing the prostate. Eggsy’s head thrashed to the side and he immediately clenched around Merlin’s fingers.

            “Daddy,” Eggsy gasped. “Please, oh please, _please_.”

            “Shh,” Merlin hushed, already withdrawing his hand. “I know, I know pet.”

            He warmed the lubricant in his hand before slicking himself up and aligning the head of his cock with Eggsy’s entrance. Eggsy wrapped his legs around Merlin’s middle, heels digging into Merlin’s arse, and securely holding him place.

            Merlin leaned over Eggsy, bracing himself on his forearms, and sunk into the glorious heat. Eggsy cupped Merlin’s face, their noses brushing against one another. They moaned simultaneously, and it was all Merlin could do to keep sinking in, to not lose himself in the sudden completion that swelled in his gut.

            He took his time, moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, timing each centimeter with Eggsy’s breaths. When he finally bottomed out, he remained seated against Eggsy’s arse. Merlin kissed Eggsy, content to simply be sheathed inside him, connected in the most intimate way humanly possible.

            Eventually, though, Eggsy gave a small cant and whimpered pleadingly. Merlin nuzzled the junction of his neck and started to withdraw, never once breaking his snail’s pace. This wasn’t about how hard he could thrust or how quickly he could drive Eggsy to the brink of insanity. This was about healing wounds, about bringing life back into what felt hollowed and dead.

            Merlin thrust shallowly into Eggsy, watching the expressions play across his face as he rolled his hips forward. He didn’t even move fast enough to build sweat. The maddening pace sent shocks of pleasure radiating up Merlin’s spine, as if someone was repeatedly striking flint and scattering sparks.

            Eggsy’s shallow pants built, turning into sharp whimpers and whines, his head thrashing to side as Merlin never relented, no matter how badly Eggsy pleaded. Merlin was sure he’d go insane, but he tightened his thigh muscles and continued to grind down on Eggsy, never breaking speed—maybe he wanted to drive them both crazy, to cast aside the rest of the world and fall into this blissful wonderland.

            Eggsy’s cock rubbed between their stomachs, dribbling out fluid. Merlin took his prick into one hand and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts, earning a loud, strained moan—if Kay and Bors hadn’t taken Merlin’s advice before, they would definitely be doing so now.

Merlin kissed the underside of Eggsy’s jaw and whispered, over and over, a rapturous prayer, “I love you.”

            Eggsy made a sound, strangled and broken, and from the blitzed out look on his face, Merlin knew he was too far gone to do anything but melt into Merlin’s arms. It grew harder and harder to keep up the speed, especially as Merlin felt the pressure build, but he grit his teeth and continued the slow drag, as steady as the tide rolling in and out.

            Eggsy scraped his nails down Merlin’s back. It only took a few more strokes and twists of Merlin’s hand to bring Eggsy to completion. His moans escalated, going from sharp gasps, to frantic cries, tears spilling from the corners of Eggsy’s eyes. Merlin swooped down and kissed the tears away. Eggsy convulsed around Merlin’s cock, and couldn’t keep the rhythm anymore. He buried to the hilt, grinding hard into Eggsy’s ass, and came with a loud groan.

            He collapsed on top of Eggsy, every muscle in his body twitching. Eggsy breathed harshly in his ear, hugging Merlin close, their skin clammy and slick with sweat. Merlin kissed his cheek and tried to push himself up, but his body groaned in protest.

            Eggsy tightened his legs around Merlin and shook his head, whispering, “Not yet.”

            “Lad, I’m going to soften in you,” Merlin warned.

            “I don’t care,” Eggsy said, meeting Merlin’s gaze, his own pleading and desperate. “Not yet, please. Just… just pull out when I fall asleep.”

            Merlin nodded. He wrapped his arms around Eggsy and rolled them onto their sides, not pulling out, even after he’d grown soft. Eggsy burrowed against his chest, and Merlin bundled him in his arms, one hand buried his hair and the other locked around his middle. Merlin didn’t say anything, even when Eggsy began to tremble and something wet and cold splashed against his chest, and Eggsy didn’t comment when Merlin buried his face in Eggsy’s neck and let out a broken, shuddering breath.


	7. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The investigation takes a dangerous turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ana as always for being super awesome and betaing this!

_Hey young blood, doesn’t it feel like our time is running out?_

_I’m gonna change you like a remix,_

_Then I’ll raise you like a phoenix._

The Phoenix by Fallout Boys

Pale sunbeams warmed across the bed as Eggsy woke to the illusion of being home. Still bleary eyed, Eggsy groggily watched the dust float in the rays and listened for the sound of Harry playing in his room. But then his vision adjusted and he realized that he wasn’t in his bedroom, he wasn’t in his house in Chelsea, and Harry was gone.

The reality crashed into him, dragging him into the riptide. He gasped, eyes wet, and stretched a hand out across the barren space on his bed, large enough to fit Harry’s small form.

Merlin shifted behind him, groaning weakly in Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy didn’t move, he didn’t want to move. He wanted his son back. He curled his fingers into a fist.

“I miss him,” Eggsy whispered. The three words scraped against his soul. There was an ache running deep inside him, engraved into his atoms, throbbing with each heartbeat. Eggsy clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to shove back in the sob that escaped. “Oh God I miss him, Alec.”

He didn’t know if he wanted to exist in a world if Harry wasn’t in it.

Large arms wrapped around him and Merlin molded his chest against Eggsy’s back. Merlin’s heart tapped a slow rhythm against his spine, and the pauses between their heartbeats felt like a gulf, a space where a third heart belonged.

“I know love,” Merlin whispered thickly. “I miss him too.”

Eggsy tried not to let his thoughts wander, to drift back into the cycle of what ifs, because as soon as he started to consider the bleak possibilities, he knew he wouldn’t be able to carry on.

“We have to stay strong,” Merlin whispered, tightening his arms around Eggsy. “Harry is waiting for us.”

Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath, swallowing down his emotions, and nodded. “R-right,” He croaked. “I’m okay.”

He wasn’t, and they both knew that, but Merlin kissed him anyways and climbed out of bed. Eggsy stayed there for a moment longer, trying to slip back into that dream state where he could pretend they were still home.

Merlin stopped at the foot of the bed, dressed in only his pants, and said, “Come on pet. Kay should have some information for us.”

The prospect of finding a lead spurred Eggsy out of bed. He showered and changed into one of the bespoke suits he packed, and then headed down stairs into the kitchen, where Merlin spoke softly with Bors.

Merlin handed Eggsy a cup of tea prepared how he liked it, never breaking conversation with Bors. Eggsy kissed his cheek as he accepted the mug. He headed into the room that Kay had set up as base and took a seat next to the agent. “Y’ look like shit. Did y’ get any sleep?”

“Thanks, I think? I went to bed around three,” Kay said with a slight chuckle. He hadn’t gotten dressed yet and still wore a pair of flannel pajama pants and a red t-shirt with a faded NERV logo on it in white. Stubble furred his chin and dark circles ringed his cobalt eyes. He ruffled his hair, pushing the unruly locks out of his face. “Shockingly this guy knew what he was doing when he protected the files.”

“Can y’ break it?” Eggsy asked. Kay raised both of his eyebrows, head tipped slightly to the side, and fixed Eggsy with a pointed look. Eggsy set his mug down and raised both of his hands. “Sorry, forget I asked.”

“It’ll take a little bit, but I should have the information in a couple hours. I already let Washington know I was following up on a lead from here. Sebastian will go with you to HQ.”

“So y’ goin’ to get dressed for the day or just piss off in yer jammies?” Eggsy asked with a teasing smile.

Kay picked up his mug, which was decorated in pugs—a gift from Eggsy—and propped his slipper-clad feet up on the desk, next to the keyboard. “Who am I trying to impress?”

“Y’ brought yer mug from home?”

“It’s important,” Kay deadpanned, as if that explained everything.

Eggsy shook his head and clamped a hand on his shoulder. “Wotever y’ say bruv.”

* * * *

       Jefferson hijacked Merlin as soon as they arrived at PG headquarters to review the recruits training to fill in the vacant spots. Eggsy and Bors met with Cleveland to go over the lead Kay was following. The day dragged out, Eggsy spending most of his time listening to Cleveland’s reports, dodging Adams, and waiting for Kay to contact him with the information from Terson’s laptop.

       Eggsy didn’t see Merlin for the greater portion of the day. Cleveland introduced Eggsy to Madison, the only other agent on base at the moment. She was three years younger than Eggsy, only two years into her recruitment, but he could see a lot of potential in her.

       He briefly met with Washington to discuss a potential threat in Argentina, where a cyber crime ring had been traced. He could tell Washington was hoping he’d volunteer to take the mission, but the last thing he wanted to do was leave D.C. He was more than relieved when Madison took the case.

       “I’m heading down to the shooting range,” Eggsy told Bors after the meeting. “Let Merlin know if y’ see him, ta?”

       “I doubt I’ll be seeing him anytime soon, not if Jefferson can help it,” Bors said.

       Eggsy scoffed and left. He grabbed the safety gear and deposited it on the table at one of the stalls, then double checked to make sure it was clear before he slipped on his Kingsman glasses and opened a link to Kay. The first thing he heard was instrumental music, the kind that sounded like it belonged to a video game.

       “Wot the bloody hell are y’ listening to?” Eggsy asked.

       “The Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack,” Kay stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s my questing music.”

       “Questing?” Eggsy shook his head. “Never mind, forget I asked. Have y’ found anything?”

       “I just got through the final encryption. It’s some kind of list, but I don’t understand it. Can you and Merlin make it back here?”

       “Yeah. I just have to get him away from Jefferson.”

       Kay hissed. “Jefferson got him?”

       “Yeah? Wot about it?”

       “Fake a kidney stone or something. Seriously. Once Jefferson starts going, he never shuts up. He’s like that distant uncle who corners you at the family reunion and keeps going on about ‘back in my day’.” Kay briefly pitched his voice to sound scratchy and old. “I got stuck chatting to him for two hours. Two hours, Galahad. I don’t even know what we were talking about. Those are two hours I’ll never get back of my life.”

       Eggsy rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

       “No, it was. And it’ll be worse if Merlin is with him. They’ve probably been going on and on about customizing this or that. Did you know they were recruited at the same time? Been rivals for years, always trying to one up each other. Jefferson fucking weaponized a baby rattle. A baby rattle. Why do you need to weaponize a baby rattle?”

       The door to the shooting range opened. Eggsy hurried to the firing window and whispered, “I got to go. I’ll be there in an hour with Merlin.”

       He didn’t wait for Kay to respond. He whipped off his glasses and tucked them in his pocket, then slipped his gun out and set it on the shelf, as if he were getting ready to start practice shooting.

       “All the practice in the world won’t improve what you lack in talent, I’m afraid Galahad,” Adams stated as he stepped around the corner. He walked over to the spot next to Eggsy and set his gun—a Colt 1911—down. Hung around his neck was a pair of safety ear muffs.

       “Still more talent than wot y’ got I hear,” Eggsy retorted. He slipped on his protective gear and withdrew his Tokarev. Just having Adams this close set Eggsy on edge. The man had been a thorn in his side ever since Valentine’s Day. Eggsy thought he was done with the aristocratic bull crap after Chester King was out of the picture, but Adams took up the mantle with the ease and self-righteousness that every right-winged privileged elitist was born with.

       Neither spoke for the longest time. Eggsy concentrated on each shot. When he hit the return button, the paper target drew forward, a giant hole where its heart should’ve been. Adams called his target at the same time, which was almost identical to Eggsy’s.

       Eggsy tugged off his ear muffs and goggles. He’d wasted enough time at the range. He needed to round up Merlin and get back to the safe house.

       “I would have thought since Arthur sent you here to assist us that you would have been anxious to take that case in Argentina,” Adams drawled out as he removed his own protective gear and set it down. He unclipped his paper target and folded it neatly into a small square. “But then again, perhaps you’re feeling inadequate now that you’re among real agents.”

       Eggsy grit his teeth. His hatred tasted like bone dust and copper. “Madison seemed eager to take the job. Perhaps she was trying to get away from arseholes like y’.”

       The only reason Eggsy hadn’t put a bullet through Adams’ face yet was because he’d emptied his entire magazine on the target. He may have been imaging Adams when he was shooting.

       “Or she was doing her job, which is more than I can say for you. So far all I’ve seen is you slink around here, just like those rats you grew up with. You know, I heard that Kingsman was having some technical issues as well. Curious, isn’t it?” Adams smirked and offered the folded target to Eggsy. “Here, so you know what real shooting looks like next time.”

       Eggsy opened his mouth, ready to lay into Adams, when the agent’s phone went off. He tossed the target at Eggsy’s feet and withdrew his phone from his pocket. The slightest flicker of emotion crossed his face, but it went by too fast for Eggsy to read. He answered his phone, expression once more unreadable, and re-holstered his gun.

       He didn’t say anything upon answering, just turned his back to Eggsy and briskly walked out. Eggsy flicked him off, grumbling under his breath, “Fucking wanker.”

* * * *

       Eggsy’s knee bounced the entire ride home. Merlin settled his hand over his thigh to still his leg, but all that did was send the vibrations through the rest of Eggsy’s body. As soon as the Lincoln pulled to a stop in front of the townhouse, Eggsy bolted out of the car and flew into the house. Merlin followed behind him at a more respectable pace, but Eggsy could see the tension around his eyes, deepening the crow’s feet and dark circles.

       Bors had remained behind, mitigating any questions Washington or the other PG agents had about Eggsy and Merlin’s disappearance.

       “Let’s see it,” Eggsy demanded as he crossed the room to Kay.

       “Alright, hold on,” Kay said, setting his cup of tea down.

He pulled up the file; it was a detailed list, split into five columns: nouns, a code, a price, date, and location. There were six rows on the list, but enough space to add more, and Eggsy figured it was safe to surmise that the file was always being added to.

       “The last three columns are easy to figure out. The price the person is willing to pay, the meeting time, and the location. It’s the first two I’m unsure about. None of the words link, they’re all random, and I’m not sure what these three letter codes are.”

       “Well, we already know that there was a breach in security, and this is a buyer’s list, so the codes are probably indicators for the information purchased,” Eggsy said. “But bollocks if I know what that other shit is.”

       “Codenames.” Merlin leaned over Kay’s shoulder, observing the monitor closely. “In lieu of their real names, the same as us. I don’t see ‘The Wolf’ on here, so he isn’t a buyer, or he isn’t an upcoming buyer.”

       “He could be working with the mole,” Kay said. “I tried to run a trace on the file, see where it had been sent from, but the trail was clean. Or he made his purchase and he isn’t buying anything else.”

       Eggsy carded a hand through his hair, biting back a scream. They were so close. He could feel it. But even with everything in front of them, they were still off by a mile.

       “Should we find Terson again? Maybe he’ll know who it is?” Eggsy asked, trying to his timber steady—but damn it, Harry was waiting on them.

       Merlin shook his head. “Terson was the middle man. If the code names tell us anything, they kept contact discreet and minimal. He probably never had any physical contact with them. When’s the next trade?”

       “Let’s see… Phoenix—are you fucking shitting me?—okay, it’s next Thursday. Here in D.C. it looks like—lucky us,” Kay said. He swiveled around in his chair so he was facing both of them. “What do you want to do? Should we tell Washington?”

       Merlin scrubbed a hand down his face. Eggs knew they owed it to Washington to inform her on what was going on. They had the information to catch the mole, but there was a risk of compromising everything if the wrong person found out about the intel they’d gathered.

       “No,” Eggsy answered for Merlin. “Not yet, anyways.”

       Merlin appraised Eggsy for a minute, before nodding. “Aye, he’s right. Too much of a risk. You and Galahad will go in and see what you can find out. Once we found out for sure who the mole is, then we’ll go to Washington.”

       And then Eggsy would break every bone in his or her body until they told him who had Harry. Eggsy clenched his jaw. He may keep going even after they talk—whoever it was sold out their fellow agents, and for that they deserved to suffer.

       Merlin squeezed Eggsy’s shoulder. “It won’t be long now,” Merlin whispered. “We’ll have him back soon.”

       Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath and nodded stiffly. Soon wasn’t fast enough. Eggsy needed Harry back now. But he couldn’t have that, so he’d have to wait, bide his time until he could unleash his rampage on the world, make them pay for taking from him.

       “See what you can dig up on Phoenix,” Merlin instructed Kay.

       “Already on it,” Kay said, turning back to his computer.

       “I’m making some tea,” Eggsy announced and walked into the kitchen. If he didn’t do something to keep his mind busy, he was going to go insane. He focused on filling the kettle and prepping the mug.

       Merlin followed shortly behind him, walking over to the stove and turning the knob. “You have to turn it on to get the water hot.”

       Eggsy blinked, glancing at the gas flame. “Oh, right…”

       Shit. He was going to lose his mind by the end of this. He sagged against the counter, hands useless at his side.

       “We’re going to get him back.” Merlin sounded so sure, his resolve ironclad. Eggsy wanted to believe him. Even skirting the thought of being too late, of not finding the kidnapper in time, sent Eggsy spiraling into an abyss he couldn’t climb back out of.

       He needed to get his mind on something else, something beyond the possibility of their unsure future.

       “How’d things go with Jefferson?” Eggsy asked, turning to fiddle with the mugs. They weren’t their mugs from home—Merlin’s Ravenclaw mug and Eggsy’s matching Hufflepuff.  These were plain white mugs, so boring and simple.

       “He has a good group of recruits,” Merlin said, voice suddenly closer. His large hands slid across Eggsy’s shoulders, fingers digging deep into the muscle. Eggsy melted into Merlin’s chest. Merlin dropped a kiss into the curve of his neck. “He showed me some of the new weapons they’re testing. Crazy bastard is trying to develop an ion gun.”

       Eggsy snorted. “Are y’ serious?”

       “Mmmhmm. He’s also in the testing stages of a new knock out drug, one that can be worn, like lipstick or chapstick. It’ll reinvent honey pot missions.”

       Eggsy bit back a smile. “Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? Mad y’ didn’t come up with it?”

       Merlin bit his shoulder, causing Eggsy to yelp. “I have nothing but admiration for Jefferson.”

       “Sure,” Eggsy laughed. He turned to face Merlin and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Don’t worry, I’m sure y’ll find some way to one up him. Maybe turn it into a breath mint.”

       “There’s a thought.” Merlin started to sway them back and forth, his hands settled on Eggsy’s hips. “Of course, that could lead to some problems if the wrong person gets a hold of it.”

       “Same goes if y’ kiss the wrong person,” Eggsy pointed out.

       “I might let Jefferson know that,” Merlin said, a sly grin curling along his mouth.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and detached himself from Merlin, going over to the kettle, which started to whistle. He poured water and left the tea to steep in the cups.

“I spoke with Adams earlier,” Eggsy said, turning back to Merlin and handing him his cup. “Swear he followed me down to the shooting range just to fuck with me, the arsewipe. Sumfin ain’t feelin’ right ‘bout him. He was aware of the problems we’re having back at Kingsman. Arthur didn’t tell Washington, did he?”

“No.” Merlin’s smile immediately wilted into a tight lipped frown. “What did he say?”

“Just some jibes, y’ know him. Did say it was curious wot happened at HQ.” Eggsy took a sip of tea, resting his hip against the counter. “Y’ don’t think… do y’?”

“Adams is a lot of things, but a traitor? No. Besides, if he was going to do anything, he’d go after Washington. He’s been vying for her spot for a long time,” Merlin said. “But it does raise questions as to what he’s up to.”

“Fuck if I know.”

This was the problem with espionage. Someone always had a secret agenda. Eggsy wouldn’t change his life for anything, and he was more than grateful that he’d gotten out of the estates and from under Dean’s thumb, but there were days when being a spy was just so damn exhausting—holy shit secret agents could be drama queens, some days Eggsy thought he was living in a Spanish soap opera.

“I’ll look into it tomorrow, see what I can find out,” Merlin said.

“Okay, well I’m going to take a shower. I’m sure Kay hasn’t eaten all day, so why don’t y’ order some takeout?” Eggsy said.

He kissed Merlin’s cheek before he went upstairs. By the time he finished showering and returned downstairs, the takeout was on the way. He forced Kay away from the computer in order to eat

“No, it isn’t acceptable to eat at the damn computer Kay. If I don’t let Merlin, I ain’t letting y’,” Eggsy sniped when Kay complained.

Bors returned as Eggsy sat down with Kay and Merlin to eat, and Eggsy split his Pad Thai with him. After dinner, Merlin and Kay went to do research while Eggsy and Bors cleaned the kitchen. Eggsy didn’t spend much time with Sebastian, though he did enjoy the other agent’s company when they did end up working together. Bors had a flare for blending into crowds, for turning himself into a whole new person in order to infiltrate drug cartels or crime syndicates. Eggsy had a theory that Bors was a chameleon in a former life, because he could forge a new persona in less than two hours.

       “Okay, now do your Welsh accent,” Eggsy laughed, arms wrist deep in suds.

       Bors opened his mouth, but he didn’t say anything. He paused, his hand flying up to touch his Kingsman issued glasses, which were still perched on his nose. His eyebrows scrunched together, mouth pinched in a frown.

       Eggsy withdrew his hands from the sink and dried them off on the nearby dishtowel. Bors made a confirmative grunt and said, “Understood. Galahad and I are leaving now.”

       Bors dropped his hand and removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Shit,” he hissed.

       “Merlin, Kay,” Eggsy called, then asked Bors, “Wot is it?”

       “Adams has been taken out,” Bors stated. A quiet fury darkened his hunter green eyes.

       “What?” Merlin gasped. “How? When—is Washington sure?”

       “Adams still had his glasses recording when he set them on his desk,” Bors said. “It caught the hit before the feed was destroyed. She wants me and Galahad to go to his apartment and investigate.”

       They stood in stark silence, the reality crashing at their feets, waves breaking against the rocks.

       Eggsy spoke first. “Did Washington send the feed over?”

       Bors handed Eggsy his glasses, which Eggsy promptly put on and replayed the video. It was only thirty seconds long. Adams sat at his desk, glasses chest level, at an angle where the only thing visible was a portion of the desk and his crisp tie against his starched white shirt.

       “What are you—” Adams was cut off by a muffled bang. His body fell back into the chair, exposing the long line of his chest, red glistening on the shirt buttons. A large hand wrapped around the glasses, threw them on a floor, and the heel of a boot abruptly ended the transmission.

       Eggsy removed the glasses and handed them back to Bors. “It was someone he knew. His tone was surprised but familiar.”

       “I’ll see if Washington can send me the feed, see if there’s anything I can pull from the video,” Merlin said.

       Eggsy nodded. “I’ll go suit up.”

* * * *

       Adams lived in a contemporary glass high rise along the Potomac River in the affluent Foggy Bottoms. The historical neighborhood wasn’t large, adjacent to Georgetown and not far from the downtown, where the dry cleaner doubling as President’s Guards base was located. Adams’s apartment was near the top, providing a breathtaking view of the sprawling city below. Eggsy peered out the window; he was able to make a squat gray building in the distance that he was pretty sure was Watergate.

       “The place looks empty,” Eggsy said over the com link. He walked over to the breakfast bar, which sectioned off the kitchen from the spacious living room. A half-empty glass of wine sat on the counter, warming next to an open bottle of pinot noir.

        “Be careful Galahad, Bors. The assassin still may be in there.” The sound of Merlin’s deep brogue comforted Eggsy as he swept through the apartment.

       “In here,” Bors called from down the hall.

       Eggsy found him in the office. Adams sagged in his chair, his head lulled back and arms flung out. Blood was splattered across the bookcases, thick lumps of gray and white matter drying on the leather spines of classics. Eggsy grimaced at the mess.

“Fucking hell,” he grumbled. He hated the guy, but he hadn’t wanted this.

“Based on the trajectory of the blood and the position Adams collapsed in, I’d say the shot came from where you're standing in the doorway,” Bors said, leaning over Adams’s body but not touching. “There’s no powder residue and the entry wound is small, there’s only slight lacerations on the skin and it’s inflamed.” He crouched down, angling himself to look behind Adams. “Exit wound isn’t large. A silencer was used, which is probably why no one called in to report a disturbance either.”

Bors inspected the ground around the built in bookcase while Eggsy inspected the desk. Something crunched beneath Eggsy’s foot. He stepped back, looking down at the shattered glasses. “Why do you think they killed him?” Eggsy asked, turning back to the desk.

Everything was neat and orderly, almost painstakingly so, as if Adams took great strides to keep papers and pencils lined up evenly with the edge of the desk. The only thing not in place was a pen, which was in the center of the mahogany desk, positioned as if it had fallen out of Adams’s hand.

Eggsy glanced at the papers on the desk—nothing of true importance—and then back at the pencil. “I think something was taken. Play back that video from his glasses.”

“Playing now.”

Eggsy focused on the small section of desk visible on the camera. The angle of the glasses didn’t provide for much, but Eggsy could make out what looked like a maroon folder, similar to the dossiers Kingsman handed out, and white paper. When the video finished replaying, Eggsy said, “Someone took the report Adams was working on.”

Bors stood and dusted off his knees. “I didn’t find the bullet. They most likely took it as well.”

“Adams was on to something and someone wasn’t happy about it,” Eggsy said. On the same breath he added, “He got a phone call earlier today, and something seemed off about it. It was like the first day we got here, do y’ remember Merlin? He walked off on the way to the car, seemed a bit upset.”

“I’ll see if I can pull records of those calls. Go ahead and head back to HQ to report your findings to Washington.”

“Understood,” Bors responded.

They left the apartment and rode the elevator down to the underground garage. An uneasy feeling curled in Eggsy’s stomach, cold and slimy like a slug, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

“Y’ know wot doesn’t make sense?” Eggsy said as they approached the black Mercedes.

“Hmm?” Bors unlocked the door and slipped into the driver’s seat.

“Adams wasn’t stupid,” Eggsy stated as he took a seat and did seatbelt. “He was a real arsehole, but he was a good agent. So whoever did this had to have been someone he trusted. Which means that they probably knew that we’d be looking into this.”

Bors backed out and began to crawl around the narrow path of the parking garage. “I’d assume so, yes.”

“So where are they? They’d know we’d find out about the missing report, which means that we’ll be closer to finding them.”

“Galahad, I looked into the phone records,” Merlin said, interrupting Eggsy’s line of thought.

“Yer the guv’nor Merlin. Wot y’ find out?”

“That someone deleted them.”

Eggsy’s blood chilled. He exchanged a look with Bors and swallowed thickly. “Y’ taken the piss?”

“I’m afraid not. Someone already hacked in and had the calls removed, erasing any trace of Adams’s conversations.”

Eggsy let out a string of curses. “How much y’ want to bet Adams knew who the mole was?”

“He was probably running his own investigation and got a little too close for comfort. But the question is: was he working alone? He had another contact, so who was it?”

Bors eased onto the busy street. Even at night D.C. was a clusterfuck of traffic. Red and white lights blinked down the street. Eggsy scrubbed a hand down his face, shoving his glasses up with his fingers so he could pinch the bridge of his nose. The headlights cast nauseating halos, temporarily blinding him each time they flashed in his eyes. All he wanted was to go home and crawl into bed with Merlin.

“We’re heading to PG headquarters now. Wot should we tell Washington? At this point anything we share could be compromised,” Eggsy said. He dropped his hand, glasses falling back into place, and checked his side mirror.

“Keep the details basic. Tell her what you found at the apartment, but leave out the missing phone calls,” Merlin instructed. Having him make the decision helped ease some of the tension from Eggsy’s shoulders.

“Understood.” Eggsy narrowed his gaze. “Bors, do you—”

“Already saw it,” Bors interrupted. “I think you were right about our killer not being far. Merlin, we’ve been tagged. I’m going to try to lose him.”

“Be careful Bors.”

An unspoken bring my husband back alive hung in the air.

Bors turned right on the next street without signaling. A few seconds later the black SUV trailing them turned on the same street, one car space behind them. Bors made a series of turns, weaving through the back roads of Foggy Bottom in an attempt to shake the tail, but with each turn, the Yukon crept closer.

Eggsy tried to make out the driver’s face through the mirror, but he shrouded his face with a ball cap. Bors cursed under his breath, tightening his fingers around the leather steering wheel, and said, “Hold on.”

He pressed on the gas, shooting down the street. Eggsy grabbed the handle bar above his head to keep from bouncing around as Bors turned sharply and weaved around the slow crawling traffic. The Mercedes barreled onto I-66, heading straight for Theodore Roosevelt Memorial Bridge.

The black Yukon launched after them, headlights blinding Eggsy as he craned his head around to look.

“Try to lose him once you get off the bridge. Take the first exit,” Merlin instructed. “There’s some construction just after the overpass where they’re working on an underground garage. You should be able to lose them there.”

Bors turned hard on the wheel to scrape by a white minivan. The Mercedes’s engine roared as Bors flew towards the bridge. The Yukon pivoted around a car, abruptly changing lanes and riding on their left.

“Bors,” Eggsy called. If this was a PG agent, they knew the Mercedes was bullet proof—so what were they doing?

Horns blared around them as Bors shot onto the bridge and tried to avoid the traffic. The Yukon swerved closer, and before Eggsy could shout a warning, the giant SUV slammed into their side. The Mercedes jerked to the right, taking out the side mirror of a coupe, and jumping into the next lane.

“Fuck!” Bors grit his teeth.

Eggsy braced his feet against the floor. He hated the powerless feeling that swelled up inside him, how his heart jack-hammered against his ribs, and that he couldn’t do anything but sit there and wait to see how things played out.

The Yukon struck them again, metal crunching against the force; the side mirror hung by wires.

“Bors, keep her steady. Turn into the Yukon the next time it goes to strike, it’ll deflect some of the force.”

Eggsy grappled onto the steady rhythm of Merlin’s voice. Bors said something, but it was lost in the cacophony of car horns and squealing rubber. The Yukon went in for another blow and this time Bors turned sharply to the left, slamming the side of the sedan into the SUV. The Yukon was forced to pull left, away from them.

“Watch out!” Eggsy shouted, slapping one hand against the roof and the other on the dashboard, all the while stepping down hard on a break that wasn’t there.

Bors spun the wheel to the right, swerving just in time to miss the giant utility truck stopped ahead.

Time slowed as the Mercedes careened into the railing and over the side of the bridge. Eggsy’s body lifted up and a weightlessness took over him; gravity suspended briefly as they were caught in an arch. He watched everything play out in front of him, as if he were detached from his body, floating above in the clouds. The sedan started to tip forward, the nose of the car shifting the weight, and suddenly the spell was broken and they were falling towards the water.

“Alec!” Eggsy cried.

He thought he heard Merlin call out for him, but all sound was swallowed by an overwhelming crash. They hit the water and Eggsy jerked forward, the seat belt constricting painfully against his chest. His vision turned white as frothy water sucked them down into the Potomac River.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I don't have a regular update schedule planned, but I do have up to four chapters written so far, so I'll post as they are edited.


End file.
